Betrayal Of The Heart
by Kuramasgal
Summary: Kagome knew Hiei&Yoko in the past when the gang was hunting down Naraku. They split up and now the rest of them are left to fight Naraku,only at a price. Now Kag meets the YYH Gang in the future, including Hiei&Yoko,but is that a good thing?HieiKagKurkag
1. Naraku's New Servant and Kagome's Fate

Betrayal of the Heart

Chapter 1. Naraku's New Servant and Kagome's Fate

Kagome watched wide-eyed as the bloodied sword withdrew from her chest and she stumbled, grasping at the wound. _How did I get into this mess? _She wondered wanting to cry but didn't.

What Happened

"Kagome, where are the Jewel Shards!" Inuyasha yelled. They were in the final battle. Kagome sat behind Sango on Kirara holding her bow and arrows. She concentrated, absolutely focused on Naraku. She then finally saw the familiar tainted glow.

"Its in his chest!" She called out. Naraku turned to her smirking.

"What a clever little miko." He sneered mockingly and let out a wave of miasma. Sango, Miroku and Kagome got out of the way with Shippo and Kirara and Inuyasha advanced holding up the red Tetsusaiga.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed noticing Naraku's tentacles surrounding him. "LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha then noticed the tentacles and managed to dodge some of them but the rest hit dead on. Then they all charged in. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and Miroku threw sutras to create a barrier to keep the other incarnations from interfering, and frying them. Kagome began firing her sacred arrows at him. He laughed as he managed to dodge them and get rid of Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Damnit!" Sango shouted and drew her sword Miroku got his staff and lunged at Naraku, Sango followed not too far behind. Kagome drew another arrow and fired. Suddenly she was hit from the side.

"Argh!" Kagome screamed being thrown into a tree her side bleeding profoundly. Blood soaked the entire side of her miko outfit.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. She ran in front of Kagome just as Naraku plunged a tentacle towards Kagome.

"NO, SANGO!" Kagome screamed as Sango took the tentacle meant for Kagome. Her eyes widened as blood splattered all over her. Suddenly she saw Miroku also fall. "MIROKU!" She shrieked. Suddenly Naraku was in front of her, she saw Kirara lying not to far away, soaked in blood, and she knew that she was dead. Shippo ran to her side trembling.

"Naraku." She seethed wincing, pushing Shippo away. "Leave Shippo out of this." She stood up and blood dripped from her side, holding her arrow in shaky hands. Naraku smirked and suddenly Shippo was tangled in one of his tentacles.

"Miko," he laughed at her mockingly, tauntingly holding a struggling Shippo in front of her, "join me and you and your kit can live. Your kit can be spared watching you die and then dying a slow death himself…if you join me." Kagome looked at him with hatred and fear in her eyes as they flickered from him to Shippo.

"Kagome!" Shippo gasped and Naraku squeezed she immediately stepped forward, dropping the arrow.

"Stop! I …I'll…join you. Just leave Shippo out of this." Kagome said as tears fell down her face. "Don't hurt him, please. Just let him go." Naraku smirked and dropped Shippo.

"Go back to your era and wait for me there, I will send someone for you." He said and Kagome looked shocked. "I know a lot about you Kagome." He said and she got up holding Shippo bowing her head slightly.

"Yes…Naraku." She said and slowly made her way back towards the well.

"It would do you well not to betray me." He called out and she continued walking as tears fell down her face.

Later as they stood in front of the well Shippo looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He asked his green eyes full of worry. Kagome hadn't said a word since battle…since she agreed to join Naraku. Her eyes were blank.

"…I'm fine Shippo, as long as you're all right." She said stroking his head. Soon she jumped into the well holding Shippo to her tightly. As they got out of the well, Shippo gazed around in awe. She held him closer to her. _I will not let you be corrupted by him. I promise you Shippo…I'll find a way to get you out of this. But for now, I'm sorry. Ai shiteru._

"Wow Kagome, is this really where you live?" Shippo asked only to be answered by someone else.

"Yes it is." A cold voice said. Kagome whirled around wincing. For her wounds had still not healed.

"…Naraku." She said softly.

"Kagome." He said smirking. It was deadly quiet. Kagome's blood dripped to the ground. Splat, splat; crimson liquid stained the ground. Kagome winced again but kept up a stone face.

"I thought you would send someone for me, not come yourself."

"Well almost five hundred years can cause one to change their mind. Though for you two it has only been a mere day." He said mockingly and walked forwards. She unconsciously held Shippo tighter.

"What do you intend on doing?" She asked softly staring at him with loathing eyes. _I have to keep him away from my home._ She thought desperately.

"I intend to take you now, to train you my new little servant." Kagome nodded as he grabbed her arm. Miasma surrounded them suddenly and she looked surprised to find they were in a field.

"You will train here. I do not need a weak untrained miko." Naraku sneered releasing her. Shippo jumped from her arms and suddenly someone grabbed him. Kagome whirled around.

"Kagura." She said venomously. She looked at Kagome almost sadly. Naraku laughed.

"Yes she made it through the years as well." Kagome looked at him.

"What do you intend on doing?" She demanded again.

"Helping you realize your potential." He said and walked forward, she held her ground as he advanced. She braced herself as he placed a hand on her forehead. Suddenly she felt a wave of energy go through her. She screamed out in pain, and found she was unable to move.

"What is he doing to her?" Shippo asked scared and suddenly Kagome fell to her knees as Naraku removed his hand. Her eyes were slightly blank and she was breathing harshly, a thin trail of smoke trailed away from her temple.

"Making it so she cannot go back on her word. She works for me, and me alone now." Naraku said simply smirking and turned to Kagura. "Take care of them." Kagura bowed and replied.

"Yes Naraku." Naraku then left and she went up to Kagome and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" She asked almost gently. Kagome looked at her slightly surprised.

"Why do you help me?"

"Because no one ever really wants to work for him." She said. They walked and suddenly they were at a shrine like house.

"Is this where you live?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes, it is now where you live as well." Kagome looked sad and nodded understanding. She didn't wish for her family to know what she has done. It was best that they believe she were dead. After they went inside Kagura helped tend to Kagome's wounds after putting Shippo in his new room after he fell asleep. Kagome winced as they applied alcohol to the wound. She had her shirt off so they could bandage it easier. Kagura gasped.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, Kagura looked sad and put her hand next to her hair and traced a small circle.

"Naraku put his sign on you." She said and Kagome nodded.

"Figures he would, to make sure I can't leave him no doubt. But I won't…not as long as Shippo's in danger." Kagome replied looking wistful. _Shippo I will get you out of this. I promise you. _She clenched her fist. _I will get you out of this someday, somehow._

IN SPIRIT WORLD!

"Ah, so you all have arrived." Koenma said as Botan brought in Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, who held Kirara, looked at them as they entered.

"Yeah, what do you want toddler?" Yusuke demanded. Koenma's eye twitched in anger but he ignored Yusuke's remark.

"This is important." He said shuffling some papers.

"What is it already?" Inuyasha snapped. Koenma sighed. _He acts so much like Yusuke I can't stand it. Or is it the other way around…?_

"Naraku has resurfaced." He stated simply. Sango froze from petting Kirara, Inuyasha had a murderous glare and Miroku held a solemn look on his face. They were all tense and had a sense of fear around them. "We must kill all of those working for him. It is evident that he has them completely wrapped around his finger and they are unable to break free from his grasp. The least we can do them is set them free." Koenma said.

"What if we just kill this guy? Won't they be free then?" Yusuke asked.

"No." Sango said facing the wall. "He'll be able to return through their flesh. It is best to spare them the pain."

"You act as if you knew him." Kurama inquired.

"We did, as a matter of fact he was the one who had slain us." Miroku said seriously. The others went quiet. They knew the people from this group were strong fighters and it would take someone incredibly strong to kill them while they were just beginning to peak in their powers and abilities.

"Do we have to kill _everyone_?" Sango asked almost pleadingly.

"Unfortunately you must…or they will only suffer more." Koenma said with finality in his voice.

"Why do you ask that?" Kurama asked her. Sango remained quiet and the others looked almost wistful. They stood there in silence for a while, and just when they thought there would be no answer Miroku said.

"There were two others in our group." And that was all he said. Kurama tried to make sense of it.

"Are they dead?" He asked and the others shrugged. Inuyasha replied genuinely uncertain.

"We don't know." He almost whispered and loathing filled his eyes and he clenched a fist and crossed his arms suddenly, his ears twitched.

"How can you not know? Either someone's dead or they're not!" Kuwabara exclaimed and the others looked at him.

"We just don't, we wish they were though…" Miroku said thoughtfully crossing his arms. The others gaped at him.

"What!" Yusuke snapped. "How can you wish for something like that? That's just sick."

"NO! We do not wish for death…it's we hope that they are spared from pain and suffering. Naraku can manipulate the dead and one of his incarnations can steal people's souls. We did not have the chance to destroy either of the incarnations of his." Sango said softly and she softly patted Kirara's head. "I will not kill her if he's got her under his control." Sango said softly. Hiei looked at her.

"You speak of Kagome." He stated and her eyes wavered uncertainly and nodded.

"We all died before her and have no idea of what her fate was. We have no idea if she was damned or spared, all we do know is that she never made it here, so either she died and Naraku stole her soul…or she still lives out there somewhere...under his control." Sango said her eyes glazing over in fear and pain.

"Or maybe she got fortunate enough to escape with Shippo." Miroku said softly trying to comfort Sango, hugging her lightly.

"Not likely…not with Naraku." Inuyasha said flatly, looking at the floor harshly. "Naraku…doesn't let those he hates live without a price…"

After YYH gang left Renkai

"Your familiar of this girl, Hiei?" Kurama said.

"Hn. She was a powerful miko I met back when I first met the mutt and the others." Hiei said.

"So she was a friend of yours then." Kurama stated knowing that she was, otherwise Hiei wouldn't have asked.

"Hn." Hiei said and disappeared. He appeared deep in the forest on top of a tall tree. _Kagome…you might be under that bastard's control, but I hope the others are right and you are just roaming around or dead. Either way… _Hiei looked stonily at the sky and suddenly he disappeared and reappeared with his katana drawn. _He will die._ He thought viciously as the tree he once stood in fell to the ground. He sheathed his sword and walked away.

Yusuke walked with Keiko and Kuwabara down a shopping center.

"What's the name of the girl you're looking for again?" Keiko asked looking thoughtful.

"Kagome something…Higurashi I think." Yusuke said shrugging. Keiko looked surprised.

"She's scheduled to be going to our school starting at the beginning of next month." She said. "I'm supposed to help show her around the school, but I'm supposed to be going on a trip that week with my family. So they're planning on having Suichi do it."

"…That makes our job a little easier." Yusuke said after yawning. Kuwabara looked at him and smirked evilly.

"So Keiko's wearing you out already?" He asked and fell to the ground with Yusuke holding up a clenched fist up and Keiko stood behind them with a sweat drop. _Heh, heh…there they go again. _She thought.

PLEASE REVIEW!

How do you guys like it so far? This idea just popped up and I thought I'd give it a whirl! Who do you think Kagome should end up with? **HIEI OR KURAMA?** **(PLEASE VOTE!) **Please send me lots and lots of reviews to tell me if you like it or not.


	2. Fights And School

Chapter 2. Fights and School

"Ngh…how is this supposed to help me?" Kagome asked as she balanced in the air using her spirit energy above a bunch of jagged rocks.

"It helps you gain control of your energies. If you use too much you'll end up propelling yourself upwards and if you use too little you'll plunge to the ground. Using this area will just encourage you to get it mastered more quickly." Kagura said simply. Kagome nodded once and blinked as sweat got into her eyes. _I've spent almost 5 months of this hell you call training and Naraku has yet to show himself. Starting tomorrow I end up going to another school. What is his plan? Why has he transferred me?_

"That's good Kagome, come on." Kagura said and Kagome slowly lowered herself to the ground away from the rocks.

"That would be more fun if I wasn't above jagged rocks…" Kagome murmured and Shippo bounded over and gave her a hug.

"Kagome!" He shouted and jumped at her.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome muttered ruffling his hair lightly. _He's been a lot more cautious lately. I'm so sorry Shippo. You shouldn't have been dragged into this…the second I find a way, I'll get you out of this hellish nightmare. I'll get you out of this. He only keeps you here to keep me in line. With you gone I won't be scared of losing you. I would give you to another youkai…but the only one I would actually trust to take care of you would be another kitsune. And Yoko Kurama has been dead for hundreds of years…the fool getting himself killed like that. And I haven't seen Hiei for a long time in the past anyways. I doubt he's even alive now. Shippo, I'm sorry I will keep you safe somehow._ Kagome smiled slightly and they all walked back into the shrine and put Shippo in his room for a nap. Kagura and Kagome walked silently out to the dojo area and finally Kagura broke the silence.

"I know you plan on getting your kit out of here. Don't do anything foolish, Kagome, Naraku will find out and he will kill your kit or worse. You know it." She said matter-of-factly. Kagome sighed.

"I know. But I can't help it. I won't leave, I just want to get Shippo out of here." Kagome sighed and got into a fighting stance. She was now wearing a fighting kimono as did Kagura. Kagura pulled out her fan and Kagome went into a defensive stance. She dodged when Kagura suddenly threw a gust of wind at her. Kagome summoned a purple-blue whip and grabbed Kagura's fan with it. It disappeared as she tossed the fan aside and they continued fighting hand-to-hand combat. Kagura punched Kagome and Kagome retaliated with a swift kick at Kagura's ankles knocking the wind demoness down. When she tried to get up she saw a glowing pink sword at her throat.

"I win." Kagome said simply and the sword vanished. She reached out and Kagura grasped her hand, standing up. They heard clapping behind them. Quickly they whirled around in surprised.

"Naraku." Kagome said softly, venom lacing her voice and her eyes flashed angrily with fear and anger.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." He purred, his eyes holding amusement at her suffering and hate towards him. "That' s not the way you speak to your new master." Kagome clenched her fist and bit her lip angrily to keep from retaliating. He chuckled at this and continued. "Anyways I've come to give you your first mission, seeing as you are now strong enough. I wish to test to see how loyal you are." He said and she knew the hidden meaning in his words. ' If you don't do as I say your kit will die.' She clenched her fist tighter and swallowed.

"What is the mission…Master Naraku?" She almost spat out and felt shame for having to say such a thing. He smirked and a sheet of paper flew in front of her. She snatched it out of the air and unfolded it. It was a picture of a demon and human together. She glanced at Naraku. "What is this?" She asked softly dreading the reply.

"The ones who you are to kill." He said the evil smirk still on his face and she gasped.

"I can't-" Naraku cut her off sharply.

"You can and will, unless…" He let the sentence hang and she winced in fear for her kit.

"Who-who are they?" She asked.

"They are beings who pose a delay in my plans and they must die." He said simply. "They work for the Spirit World. There are four others you'll meet tomorrow. But we'll handle them when the time comes." Kagome looked at the picture again and nodded.

"Yes sir." She clenched the fist and Naraku laughed and left. Kagome unclenched her fist and looked at the address on the back of the crumpled picture.

"Kagome?" Kagura asked and Kagome shook her head.

"I guess I'd better go take care of this. What ever you do don't let Shippo find out. Please?" Kagome asked her eyes hidden by her bangs and Kagura nodded. "Arigato." Kagome muttered and left.

Random People's Home Kag's POV

I stood in front of their home dressed in a fighting Kimono. I had my hair in a ponytail and I had a half mask on, leaving only my eyes and hair visible. Strapped to my side was a sword, if it was needed. I worked hard to get my body in shape for the past month. I don't want to kill these people. I hope they're strong, but that's probably not likely, because Naraku wouldn't want me to face people stronger than me, then I could die. But I can't do that. Not while Shippo is still in his grasp. I took a calming breath and went back to observing the area. So far it seemed isolated. I leaned against the wall, bored, maybe they won't come? No, that won't be the case. I tensed when I sensed two strong energies. _A Demon and a human, both with immense spiritual power._ I heard a bit of their conversation before I struck.

"…and Naraku is supposed to be gaining more power. Koenma wants us to find out what he's up to. But I know Naraku has found out." The demon muttered. The human calmly replied.

"Maybe but we'll fight the best we can, we won't let him kill us off that easily. I just wish we could've found out more information." _So do I… _I thought wistfully, out loud I said.

"Don't worry about Naraku." I said smoothly coming out from where I was hiding and had my sword out and attacked the demon that barely dodged my attack.

"What the- ah shit!" The human shouted and drew on his spirit energy. I concentrated and blocked it and shoved him into a wall.

"So now Naraku has little girls doing his dirty work?" The demon sneered and I felt a twinge of sadness.

"Unfortunately yes." I muttered I kept my face a mask of stone the whole time and I killed the demon with a swish of my sword. After I was through knocking down the human, he could barely stand and I stood in front of him mercilessly. He looked at me and I saw understanding in his eyes.

"I can tell your not doing this of your own free will." He gasped out and I regarded him calmly. He was right…and for some reason that made me feel even worse. He continued. "Stop this and come with me to Spirit World we can help you." He struggled to sit up. "We can save you from him."

"No." I said softly. "I can't be saved. But others can. You are not strong enough and I was given orders. If I went, many others will be killed. I'm sorry, if that is to any constitution. I will give you a quick death. Thanks for the offer though." I said and I threw pure spiritual energy at him. I quickly went to a stream nearby. I had my scent covered the whole time so no one knows it was me. I had to get the blood off of me before I returned to the shrine. I removed my mask and I saw the tattoo-like spider burn on my left temple, when I brushed a stray strand of hair away. I glared at it in hatred and I rinsed my clothes and washed the blood off of my skin and hair. Suddenly I sensed a demonic aura and I quickly put my mask back on. I whirled around.

"Show yourself." I snapped getting into a defensive stance. Suddenly I saw a familiar demon in front of me. I quickly double checked my mental blocks and made them stronger. And as I did this I thought in surprise, _Hiei…how can he be alive? Scratch that, I can't let him know it's me. I have to get out of here._

"Who are you?" He demanded, as he was repelled off of my mental barriers. I glared at him refusing to give him the answer he so desired. He stepped forward drawing his katana and I left mine in its sheath and I nodded at him in acknowledgement and I used my spiritual energy to create a portal back to the shrine, I backed into it and watched as he lunged towards it and missed. As I was back at the shrine I took my mask off and entered the shrine. I sighed and went to bed. Damn school starts tomorrow. I thought and shut my eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

Next day at school normal POV

Kagome stood in the main office waiting for the person who was supposed to show her around. She was wearing the school uniform (the one Keiko wears, sry but I don't feel like explaining it) and around her head she wore a bandanna (kinda like Hiei's only black) to cover the scar. Sighing she glanced at her schedule,

1st hour Biology

2nd hour Algebra

3rd hour Art

4th hour Gym

5th hour History

She sighed at the schedule and went to go outside and the door swung open hitting her in the face. She put a hand to her face rubbing where the door banged her.

"Sorry." A male voice said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to do that." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"No problem."

"I'm Suichi Minamino and you must be Kagome I presume." He said and she nodded. "May I see your schedule?" He asked politely and she handed it to him.

"You have all your classes with me, this makes easier showing you around much easier." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Kurama looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"_I can't help but feel as though I've met her before…I wonder where…"_ Yoko murmured.

_"I don't know. You couldn't have possibly known her because she was after your time. Possibly you knew an ancestor of hers…?"_ Suichi inquired.

_"Possibly." _Yoko replied.

As they walked out Kagome noticed two boys loudly arguing. One had slicked back black hair and the other one was rather ugly and had orange hair.

"No you shut up, you BAKA!" The black haired one shouted and the orange haired one swung a punch at him causing the other one to retaliate. Suichi quickly grabbed the black haired boys' fist.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara knock it off." He said sternly. "Kagome, this is Yusuke and Kuwabara, guys this is Kagome." He said and Kuwabara looked at her.

"Your pretty, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked grabbing her hands. Kagome looked at him and at the two other boys and back at him. There was dead silence and suddenly Kuwabara was flung to the other side of the hall.

"Get away from me HENTAI!" She yelled.

"So you're the Kagome we're lookin' for." Yusuke said while laughing. She looked surprised.

"You were looking for me? Who are you?" She said dangerously getting into a defensive stance. "Who do you work for?" Kurama quickly tried to explain to stop a fight. She was sending off a dangerous aura of power.

"We work for Spirit World. Nothing's bad. Our boss just wanted to meet you." Yusuke swiftly explained.

"Spirit World?" She repeated slowly, worriedly looking at them. Suichi sent a glare at Yusuke and she looked worriedly at them. He mistook her look for one of fear of them, not that he was off by much, she was afraid she might have to kill them.

"We'll discuss this at lunch, okay? Otherwise we'll be late." Suichi said and she nodded.

"That's fair." She stated and they walked down to their first hour. "So how many classes do I have with those two?" She asked to attempt to cover the awkward silence.

"We have gym and history with Yusuke and we have gym and Algebra with Kuwabara. We also have gym with Hiei, you'll meet him later." She looked surprised when she mentioned the last sentence and Suichi noted that. (Skipping the classes up until…hm….lets say they have A Lunch which is right before fourth hour at my school, so we'll go there)

Kagome stood by herself calmly gazing at the sky. She sensed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Suichi and a demon. She quickly stood straighter and looked at them and instantly recognized the demon with them. She stood tense for a minute.

"Well how about we all sit down and begin talking?" Suichi said and they all sat down. They sat quietly and Hiei broke the silence.

"We know your story beginning story, now tell us how you escaped from Naraku." He demanded and she glared at him tensely.

"First off I don't know their story and you know very well, Hiei, I will tell what I want when I want." She said calmly. (Okay they all tell their stories, Blah, Blah, Blah. Now!)

"_Hmn…I like her Suichi, she has spunk." _Yoko said. Suichi nodded mentally.

_"I agree."_

_"And she's beautiful." _Suichi gave a mental nod.

_"She'd make a great mate."_

_"Ye-hey!" _Yoko smirked.

_"Hey at least we agree."_

_"Shut up." _Suichi thought and shoved Yoko in the mental closet. Kagome was talking again.

"Okay that's fair, so your spirit detectives." She nodded, and looked at them. "I took Shippo and we ran to the well and here we are." She said simply. _I'm not exactly lying. I did take Shippo to the well and here we are. _Hiei glared at her and the bell rang.

"I guess that's it for story telling." She said hurriedly and stood up as did the others and they all headed towards gym.

"Okay class, I'd like to introduce our new student Kagome Higurashi." The teacher said loudly to the class. "And on to class now. We're onto bow and arrows, raise your hands if you know how to fire them." Kagome and Kurama (ok I'm just gonna call him Kurama since she knows his story now) raised their hands. The teacher picked them and used them for demonstration. Kagome took aim and blocked her spirit energy so it wouldn't go into the arrow and it hit dead on. So did Kurama's.

"Good job!" The teacher said and everyone else also fired their arrows. Later on they went into defense attacks.

"Okay and the pairings will be as followed. Kagome and Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Suichi and Yukito, Kinami and Shiru and…" they all got into the prepared defense positions and they attacked each other.

"Don't go easy on me Hiei." Kagome said smiling.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Begin." The teacher's whistle blew. Kagome began throwing punches at him and instantly knew he wasn't trying. She put more into her punches.

"I said." She punched him using a bit of her miko energies, feeling anger flare. "Don't go easy on me." She threw some more punches and kicks that were easily reflected. Kagome realized that she was doing too much and felt her feet kicked out from under her and she was flat on her back. She gazed dazedly at Hiei as he looked down at her. She slowly picked herself up and tightened her headband. "Good fight!" She said laughing.

After school

Kagome went back to the Shrine and got Shippo. She laughed when he begged her to take him to the park and she eventually caved. Thankfully Kagura taught him how to hide his demon appearance. At the park she watched him smiling and gasped as she saw an envelope appear in front of her again.

"Another mission?" She muttered and heard a chuckle form behind her.

"Of course. Can't let your talents go to waste." Naraku said evilly. She sighed and looked at the picture. They were both humans. "You will do it, now." Naraku snapped and Kagome looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, not in front of Shippo." He just laughed and she looked sad. Kagura got Shippo and walked up to Kagome.

"I have another mission." She said simply and Kagura prepared to leave. "And Shippo and you are to accompany me." She said bitterly. Kagura looked at Kagome sadly and nodded. Shippo looked at Kagome sadly.

"It can't be that bad." He said and Kagome looked away walking swiftly towards their destination. Kagura whispered in his ear to prepare him for what he was to see.

"Naraku has ordered her to exterminate two humans. She has no choice Shippo so don't interfere." Shippo kept silent and felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He looked at Kagome's turned back. _Okasan…_

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Replies to some of the comments:**

**BlackRose4512-** THANKS :P - yuppers I learned new faces! (**Celestialgoddess521**- looks at Kuramasgal You've got to be kidding… **Kuramasgal**- grins while fiddling on computer Nope )

**Somonokechanlovesramen-** thanks lol. I feel better about this fic now

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan—** Thanks for the idea.

**AzngrlQT-** Now you know how I feel. lol thanks

**Celestialgoddess521- **awwww…ur sooo mean…grumbles your taking all the fun away… 

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai**- THANK YOU! (wow….that was a lot to say, wasn't it? )

**Kuramasgal**- Thank you all who reviewed and didn't get listed…my stupid pen ran out of ink. Ask the people who asked me to sign their yearbooks and I ended up sitting their shaking my pen the whole time even ask Celestialgoddess521 looks at Celestialgoddess521 (doubt she noticed tho…right celestialgoddess? -) Check out her stories if you like Sess/Kag pairings. Speaking of pairings…rummages though papers AHA! And here are:

KagKur- 3

KagHiei- 4

Kur/Kag/Hiei- 4

You guys asked for a possible threesome choice…it wouldn't bother me…I just want to know what you guys think would work better

**Celestialgoddess521**- watches as Kuramasgal rummages through more papers for next chapter of the story You need to get more organized…

**Kuramasgal**- rasberry rummages some more stupid pencil where are you?…

**Kurama**- She's right you should get more organized.

**Kuramasgal**- grumbling aww fine…spoilsports…finds pencil and begins working on chapter 3 again

**Celestialgoddess521**- NO FAIR! How come she listens to you?

**Kurama**- shrugs no idea.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and others watch as Kuramasgal begins muttering

**Kuramasgal**- mumbling Damn him…mumbles too darn sweet for his own good…scribbles on paper

others look on in shock Celestialgoddess shakes her head in pity.


	3. Caught and Decisions

Chapter 3. Caught and Decisions

Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Hiei walked up the shrine steps with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Miroku were panting.

"What normal person has so many stairs?" Kuwabara asked.

"Feh. Kagome isn't normal remember?" Inuyasha said. "It's just comforting to know that she's okay and has been here with Shippo the whole time."

"Perhaps we should stay back when Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei ask her mother?" Sango suggested. "In case she isn't home yet." Inuyasha shrugged and the others didn't care.

Kurama knocked on the door as the others hung back hidden so they wouldn't be noticed. A nine-year-old boy opened the door. It was obviously Kagome's kid brother.

"Hello, my name is Suichi Minamino, these people are Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. We go to school with Kagome, is she home?" Souta looked at the older boy doubtfully. He could tell something was different about him and the others but couldn't figure out what.

"It's alright we know her secret. Is she in the well?" Souta looked scared and Inuyasha stepped out.

"Inuyasha!" Souta shouted and jumped on the dog-eared boy.

"Where's Kagome?" Souta looked scared.

"You mean…she's not with you?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, you mean she never came home?" He asked.

"No. We just assumed she was with you in the feudal era." Souta said. Inuyasha nodded and Kurama quickly thought of something to make Souta stop worrying.

Yusuke piped up trying to make it convincing.

"See I told ya so. But do ya listen to me? Nooooo."

"SHUT UP! Yeah she did mention it, must've forgot. Sorry to bother you squirt." He said and Souta nodded looking relieved.

"That's okay." With that the boys left and met up with the others.

"She never even came to greet her family." Inuyasha said looking worried. "Something's up, she never does anything without checking in with her family. She hates worrying them."

"It would be wise to inform Koenma of the situation." Miroku suggested and he, Inuyasha and Sango left to Spirit World.

"I wonder what's going on with Kagome." Kurama murmured thoughtfully.

"Let's find out the next time we see her." Yusuke said and Hiei looked at Kurama and the others felt a surge of power.

"You felt that?" Hiei asked and Kurama nodded the detectives ran towards the source of the power surge.

Kagome

Kagura stood holding Shippo and Kagome advanced forward towards the two humans. One was a female and the other was male. Both had exceptionally high spirit power.

"Don't bother Riho. Whoever this person is, is with Kagura and we all know Kagura works for Naraku. No doubt this woman does as well."

"Don't bother Koji." Riho snapped. "Why don't you fight fair and remove that mask and let us see your face." Kagome shook her head.

"I was ordered to kill you. Now make it easy and don't fight back, and it won't be painful." Kagome said softly. Riho and Koji's eyes narrowed, both got into a fighting stance.

"Not in your life, we will kill you." Koji said in a deadly voice. Kagome sighed and dodged the blast he and Riho sent at her.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked observing the damage caused by the blast. "Nice hole. At least now I have a place to respectfully bury your bodies." Kagome advanced forward quickly and put a hand on Riho's back. "Gomen nasai Riho." Kagome whispered and sent a wave of spirit energy into Riho's body, killing the girl instantly.

"RIHO!" Koji shouted in anguish and lunged at Kagome who disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Gomen, but you must die as well." Kagome whispered in his ear and did the same to him as she did to Riho. He fell forward dead and Kagome walked towards Kagura and Shippo her eyes filled with sadness.

"HEY!" A voice shouted and she barely dodged the blue energy heading towards her. Suddenly a black blur appeared and slashed at her cutting her mask and Kagome dodged the next slash. Suddenly she couldn't move as her feet were tied to the ground.

"No!" She whispered as her mask fell away along with her bandanna. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara advanced towards her and looked surprised. Hiei moved her hair away from her temple and his eyes narrowed at the spider shaped scar. Kagome looked behind them and watched as Kagura hid Shippo behind a tree.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" The others dodged the blades and they sliced Kagome's bindings.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Hiei demanded holding his sword. Kagome didn't answer immediately.

"My job. They interfered with Master Naraku's plan and they had to die." She said blankly, her eyes showing sadness. "I will not hesitate to do the same to you if you interfere." She looked at him begging silently. _Please don't make me have to kill you Hiei. At least kill me. I don't want to do this. _She thought keeping her mental shield up. She could feel him tearing at her barriers.

"Knock it off Kagome. We know you're not like this." Yusuke snapped and Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Then thankfully you don't know me." She said and cupped her hands and a violet ball of energy glowed in them. She quickly tossed it at them. They all dodged and Kurama lashed at her with his whip grabbing her wrist and she shocked him with her energy and Yusuke shot her with his Spirit Gun. She gasped and was thrown forward. She got up weakly and Kagura was flung to the ground as well. Kagura's red eyes narrowed at the detectives as they surrounded them

"HEY!" Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"SHIPPO!" She screamed and Hiei quickly grabbed Shippo by his small body that was still bound by Kurama's plants. "Release him." Kagome said in a deadly voice and her energy flared.

"Not unless you come with us." Yusuke said. She looked at him, pure hatred in her face, but it wasn't for the detectives. Then there was a fear and longing.

"I-…I can't." She whispered and Kagura looked ashamed and suddenly scared as Kagome shouted in pain grabbing her head.

"Kagome!" Kagura said grabbing the smaller girl's shoulders. "Let's get out of here." She said and they got on her giant feather.

"NO! NOT WITHOUT SHIPPO! He'll come and kill them." Kagome shouted and Kagura grasped Kagome tighter and they were gone.

Hiei continued holding Shippo tightly and Shippo bit him. "Oka-san!" He shouted struggling.

"She's your mother?" Kurama asked shocked.

"He's adopted." Hiei said. They watched as silent tears fell from the kit's eyes.

"Hey, why's he crying? We got him out of Naraku's grasp didn't we?" Yusuke demanded and Shippo sent them evil glares.

"Now I can't help Kagome." He said angrily. The others looked surprised and Shippo looked slightly worried. "Now he'll kill us for sure. And now Kagome will find a way to get herself killed." Shippo whispered. "I was the only reason she's still alive. She stayed alive for me…" He sobbed.

"She had to act like that." Hiei said annoyed. He didn't comment on Kagome possibly killing herself, because he himself was not sure. Shippo looked doubtful.

"Why didn't she let herself be taken then too?"

"Probably because she knew Naraku would know that she was holding back." He said.

"She was holding back!" Yusuke shouted.

_"Kagome and Shippo…they remind me of people I knew before I died…"_ Yoko murmured thoughtfully.

_"Really? Who?" _Suichi asked surprised.

_"That's the thing…I…don't remember."_ Yoko stated.

"We should inform Renkai of the situation." He said and they quickly left grabbing the sniffling Shippo.

W/ Kagome

"You held back." Naraku said looking at Kagome who gazed at the ground harshly. She didn't answer and he glared at her. "You are all going to kill them the next time they show up. You will take care of the two annoying demons. Kagura will take the two humans." He said and Kagome nodded. He turned his back to them. "You will find them. You will kill them."

"Yes, Master Naraku." She said and left with Kagura next to her. They walked outside quietly. They got dressed in fighting kimonos and prepared to fight.

"When we meet we have to kill them." Kagura said simply and Kagome nodded. "If we don't Naraku will destroy all of Renkai and us as well most likely." Kagome shuddered and nodded again.

"I hope they're wise enough not to cross our paths again." She murmured and tied her hair in a high ponytail. _I don't think I can fight them, not again._ She thought grabbing her katana and tying it around her waist, suddenly she came to a conclusion. _I will fight them…only I won't win. _She thought and finished dressing and she and Kagura split up to search for the Detectives.

PLEASE REVIEW  
I'm sorry if this seems a little short…but there's been a lot of crap going on and I'm updating every chance I get. PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP VOTING ON WHO SHOULD GET KAGOME! HIEI OR KURAMA OR BOTH!

SRY! My comp. Is busted, so im updating at the library right now…grr…stupid computer…grr…so sry I cant get my reviews just now. So this was where it was before my computer crashed.

Kag/Kur 7

Kag/Hiei 8

Hiei/Kag/Kur 10


	4. Battle Of Loyalties

Chapter 4. Battle of Loyalties

LAST TIME

"Is that all you've got?" She asked observing the damage caused by the blast. Kagome advanced forward quickly and put a hand on Riho's back. "Gomen nasai Riho." Kagome whispered and sent a wave of spirit energy into Riho's body, killing the girl instantly.

"RIHO!" Koji shouted in anguish and lunged at Kagome who disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Gomen, but you must die as well." Kagome whispered in his ear and did the same to him as she did to Riho. He fell forward dead and Kagome walked towards Kagura and Shippo her eyes filled with sadness.

A black blur appeared and slashed at her cutting her mask and Kagome dodged the next slash. Suddenly she couldn't move as her feet were tied to the ground.

"No!" She whispered as her mask fell away along with her bandanna. Hiei moved her hair away from her temple and his eyes narrowed at the spider shaped scar.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" Hiei demanded holding his sword.

"My job. They interfered with Master Naraku's plan and they had to die."

"We know you're not like this." Yusuke snapped and Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Then thankfully you don't know me." She said and cupped her hands and a violet ball of energy glowed in them. She quickly tossed it at them.

"Kagome!" Kagura said grabbing the smaller girl's shoulders. "Let's get out of here." She said and they got on her giant feather.

"NO! NOT WITHOUT SHIPPO! He'll come and kill them." Kagome shouted and Kagura grasped Kagome tighter and they were gone.

"When we meet we have to kill them." Kagura said simply and Kagome nodded. "If we don't Naraku will destroy all of Renkai and us as well most likely." Kagome shuddered and nodded again._ I will fight them…only I won't win. _She thought determinedly.

NOW

It had been two months since then, and Kagome had been ordered to murder others, including whole families. Kagome looked around the area. _I haven't seen any signs of the Spirit Detectives, Kagura hasn't either…not that I'm complaining. I don't want to fight them. I don't want anymore death. I-I just want this to stop…I just want all this to stop._ Kagome thought. She was walking around on a beach. She sat lightly underneath a tree just at the edge of the beach. She sat on the grass as her feet rested on the beach's sandy surface. _I wish I could go home…but I will not risk their lives._ Kagome gazed at the rippling surface of the water. _When will this stop? I had enough of death when the others died…now I'm the source of all this death. I'm causing others to feel the pain I feel. This isn't right. _She clutched at her throat lightly. _Naraku has taken my shards and tainted them, and he has placed one of them inside of me…so he has an easier time controlling me. Not like he has a problem…not like I have a choice anyway…_She stood. _ I never had a choice. I never wanted to realize demons were real. I never wanted to be able to travel through time. I-I never wanted any of this…I just want to go home. _She began to walk away unaware of the eyes following her.

W/ YYH

"So did you find them?" Koenma demanded as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked in. They all shook their heads and said no. "We must find them and kill them. Naraku plans on destroying the barrier between human world and Makai. This is not a good thing." Koenma stressed. They nodded.

"Yes we're aware on how much of a bad thing it is. But how are we supposed to fight them if we can't find them?" Yusuke demanded.

"That is your job, as well as ours." Miroku stated walking in with Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara.

"You guys plan on killing her!" Shippo demanded panicking. He glared at the feudal group. They didn't answer. "Well is that what you plan!"

"Yes Shippo." Miroku said simply. Shippo's eyes bugged slightly.

"What? I won't let you kill oka-san! She's being forced to do horrible things by Naraku…he's been training her really hard, he wants to control her…and she's fighting it. He's ordered the death of the Spirit Detectives…no doubt because of her you're all still alive and you plan to repay her with death?" Shippo demanded tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Hn. We're not going to kill her unless we have no choice." Hiei said shooting a quick glare at the others who were starting to open their mouths.

"I don't trust any of you." Shippo said his eyes still watering. He turned his glare back on the gang he hung out with back in the Feudal Era. "I don't know why Kagome still grieves for you…especially if she knew you were planning her death. All she wants to do is make this stop and forget. She just wants to go home. Why can't we just erase her memories, kill Naraku and send her home? Hasn't she been tortured enough?" Shippo demanded and left when no one answered. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha looked guilt stricken.

"We can't do that…because Naraku, is much to clever for it. He wants Kagome to be tainted and suffer…he brings death and destruction to everything he touches. He is a destroyer, and everything he has in his possession has been broken or tainted beyond recognition. And I doubt Kagome was an exception. She has been with him almost three months. There's no telling what he's done to her mentally and spiritually." Miroku said and Sango petted Kirara nonchalantly. They all went quiet.

"We may as well begin searching again." Kurama said and they all nodded. They all left out of portals.

Kurama walked out of the portal next to Hiei. He looked at him calculatingly.

"You've seen her haven't you Hiei? I have as well. She does not wish to do this. She wishes for death, Naraku has indeed destroyed her will to live." Hiei remained quiet. Kurama sighed. "I feel as though I knew her before…she's familiar. I don't recall meeting her as Yoko…but I probably did."

"Hn. Fox your memory is going, you met her and became infatuated with her before you died." Kurama looked surprised.

"That is what I thought. I wondered why I almost forgot…when I loved her…?" Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Possibly because you left and died, when she ended up almost giving her heart to you." Hiei stated.

"Yes, but someone needed to get the item." Kurama smiled sadly. They continued to walk and made their way by the beach. Kurama gasped when they saw another person walking towards them.

"Damn it…Kagome…" Hiei muttered. _Why didn't you stay hidden?_ He demanded her silently, knowing she wouldn't hear him. She continued walking up the sandy slope. Kurama got his rose out and Hiei went into a slight fighting stance. She looked up suddenly, surprised.

"Damnit!" She said angrily seeing them and took a step back. "Why didn't you stay hidden?" She demanded Hiei's unspoken question and got into a fighting stance. _I don't want to fight…I'm tired of fighting._ She looked at them dead in the eye. "Why are you here? No doubt its not for a walk on the beach." Hiei and Kurama didn't answer and watched her sad eyes and blank face carefully. _"She's lost her will to live. She's begging us for her death."_ Hiei said mentally to Kurama.

_"Yes Hiei, I sense it as well…but why? She had such vitality for life and a strong will. What could Naraku have done to destroy her like this? I don't want to kill her."_

_"We may not have much choice, nor does she." _Hiei said shortly. He slowly unsheathed his sword and Kagome just stood there observing them. She looked sad and thoughtful.

"So this is what it has come down to…" She murmured watching them. She gave a shadow of her old smile. "Well then, let's do it. No holding back, okay? Give me your all and I'll do the same." She got into a comfortable stance. She looked at them and seemed to realize something. "There's only two of you…where are the others?" _This could be a trap. Wait…why do I care if it is a trap? I'd rather die, than kill them. I'm tired of being a weapon._ She sighed. "Never mind. I do not care where they are." Kurama glanced at Hiei and Hiei's eyes flashed once, knowing what she was thinking.

"We don't have to fight Kagome." Kurama said soothingly. Kagome shook her head sadly, giving her shadowed grin again. "We don't." Kurama insisted.

"You don't. You choose to fight. Me, I never had a choice." She looked at them somberly, her eyes holding nothing except infinite sadness. "Why do you stall? Oh well, let's finish this." She was about to lunge when she saw others appear, all with strong energies. _Is that what they were doing? Were they really stalling? Oh well…at least, I think I know who the victor of this war is going to be…if they win this battle that is…I hope it will be them. _She gasped in surprise as she saw two familiar faces along with three old ones.

"No…it can't be…no." She murmured in shock. She began to back away. "Inuyasha, Miroku…Sango. I saw you guys die." She looked suddenly angry. "YOUR NOT REAL! I'LL KILL YOU!" She shrieked, lunging forward at the surprised visitors. _This is a dirty trick Hiei. I never thought you would sink that low as to produce illusions of my dead allies. That is unforgivable, that is not honorable. Now I'll show no mercy on those imposters…but if they're real? No. No they can't be. _She summoned some spiritual power into her fist and punched at the detectives, they dodged and there was a nice sized crater where they once stood. She stood straight, looking sad and angry. "You will not be able to dodge forever."

"You will not be able to keep up that much energy forever." Yusuke snapped. Kagome didn't reply.

"I do not care…how dare you bring imposters, to weaken me? My friends are truly dead, I saw it with my own eyes." She said angrily. Her eyes flashed in anguish.

"Stop it Kagome! We are truly alive now. Please, please come back. Come back to us Kagome." Sango shouted begging. She was wearing her slayers uniform, Inuyasha was wearing his kimono, and Miroku was wearing his robes. Kagome gasped in pain grasping her head.

"Your not real…you can't be." She murmured. She threw another blast of energy at them.

"We are Kagome…come back. Please come back." Sango begged and got on Kirara's back. They quickly avoided her blasts. Kurama used his energy to distract Kagome with plants. Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome hugging her.

"Kagome, please stop this. We're here now. We'll stop Naraku together, like we planned on doing before." He murmured in her hair. Kagome's movements stilled. She looked sad.

"No we can't…its not the same." She murmured.

"Yes it is." He said. She shook her head.

"No it's not! We're on opposite sides of the field, Inuyasha…and no matter how much I want to run to your side, I'm not able to…I either must beat you, or die. I'm sorry." She whispered and used her energy again, flinging Inuyasha backwards. Kagome stood there looking dangerous, with the swirling aura around her. The only thing that let people realize how young she truly was, was the tears cascading down her cheeks. "Gomen nasai." She said and put her hands out. "SPIRIT ARROWS!"

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm sorry it took so long to update! My computer's been really really screwy. - it's driving me nuts!

Thanks everyone who's reviewed!

Tsuki-tora I was originally thinking that but I'm goin' on the votes! But if I can't do anything with the pairing that won I'll do it anyways. It all depends!

Votes

Kag/Kur 16

Hiei/Kag14

Hiei/Kag/Kur 21


	5. Realization in Battle

Chapter 5. Realization in Battle

Last Time

"Inuyasha, Miroku…Sango. I saw you guys die." She looked suddenly angry. "YOUR NOT REAL! I'LL KILL YOU!" She shrieked, lunging forward

"You will not be able to keep up that much energy forever." Yusuke snapped.

"I do not care…how dare you bring imposters, to weaken me? My friends are truly dead, I saw it with my own eyes." She said angrily. Her eyes flashed in anguish.

"Stop it Kagome! We are truly alive now. Please, please come back. Come back to us Kagome." Sango shouted begging.

Inuyasha appeared behind Kagome hugging her. "Kagome, please stop this. We're here now. We'll stop Naraku together, like we planned on doing before." He murmured in her hair.

"No we can't…its not the same." She murmured.

"Yes it is." He said. She shook her head.

"No it's not! We're on opposite sides of the field, Inuyasha…and no matter how much I want to run to your side, I'm not able to…I either must beat you, or die. I'm sorry." She whispered and used her energy again, flinging Inuyasha backwards.

The only thing that let people realize how young she truly was, was the tears cascading down her cheeks. "Gomen nasai." She said and put her hands out. "SPIRIT ARROWS!"

NOW

"Kagome, onegai, stop!" Sango yelled at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome! It is us! Please stop this!" Miroku also shouted. Inuyasha stood up bristling. Yusuke shot his spirit gun in hopes of knocking her out. Kagome dodged.

"I can't stop it even if I wanted to." She whispered. She still held her hands out and purple energy formed a bow and arrow. She aimed at Yusuke. "I'm so sorry for this." She released her energy. The energy seemed to grow larger as it neared its target. Her face was shadowed as the others looked at her in shock. She stated softly and flatly. "Multiply." The arrow split into many.

"DARKNESS FLAME!"

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

"SPIRIT GUN!" Kagome heard the voices shout and she looked shocked as the energies consumed her arrows and head towards her. _So this is how it will end? With me attempting to take my friends lives? Perhaps this is what they refer to as poetic justice? Kami-sama please forgive my soul._ She thought watching the energy as it reached her. The others watched Kagome as she stood still as the combined ball of power swirled at her.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Get out of the way dumbass!" Yusuke shouted at her. She just shut her eyes and lowered her head in defeat. Not attempting to get away.

_What is she doing Yoko? Why isn't she bothering to save herself? _Suichi demanded.

_She doesn't want to be saved. She wants it to end. To her this is justice. This is how she feels it should end for her. _Yoko said simply.

Hiei watched her angrily as she refused to move. 'Damnit Kagome, move.' He angrily thought. 'For once quit being good, just quit and move.' Suddenly Kagome disappeared and the energy ball plowed right where she was.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?" Yusuke shouted. "She couldn't have avoided it at the range it was." Suddenly Kagome appeared behind him and blasted him.

"Argh…" he grunted. They all surrounded her.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded, a soft growl in his voice as her hair fluttered away from the scar on her temple. Hiei and Kurama meanwhile, looked at her calculatingly.

"Kagome…?" Kurama muttered. Kagome didn't respond instead forming a shield and propelling them backwards.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha, the demon slayer Sango and the cursed monk Miroku. Such a reunion." A sneering voice called out.

"Naraku." Inuyasha hissed. Kagome did a backwards summersault landing next to Naraku.

"Kagome!" Sango tried to call to her sister friend. Kagome didn't give her so much as a glance. She tried to go towards the younger girl only to be stopped by Kurama.

"Look at her eyes." He murmured. Sango gasped as she noticed the vacant stare in Kagome's eyes.

"No…" She moaned and Miroku grimaced when he looked from Kagome's scar to her eyes.

"This is just sick Naraku." He said with venom in his words.

"Kagome came to me. I didn't force her to do anything." Naraku said smoothly as Kagome knelt at his side. He placed a languid hand on her head. She didn't so much as blink. "She chose this."

"No! Kagome would never do such a thing! You threatened her family…that is the only way she would join you, she would've died first otherwise." Inuyasha bit out. Naraku laughed malevolently.

"It never ceases to amaze me, Inuyasha, every time you use that little brain of yours."

"Release her." Hiei demanded flatly. Everyone was prepared to fight. Miroku held his staff in front of him, Sango held her Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha his Tetsusaiga, Hiei his sword, Kuwabara held his Spirit sword, Kurama held his whip and Yusuke held up his finger (no not that one…)

"She chose to serve me. She made her commitment." Naraku almost purred. "She proved herself."

"What?" Miroku muttered.

"She murdered my enemies for me." Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened slightly. "Both demons and humans alike."

"You know what you talk too much." Kuwabara shouted and Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun. Naraku dodged.

"It will take more than that to kill me. But I have things to do. As much as I'd love to kill you. But for now I leave Kagome and Kagura to amuse you." With that he disappeared in his miasma. Kagome stood still as if nothing had happened.

"Kagome, snap out of it!" Inuyasha shouted at her. "I know you don't want to do this. Please don't make us kill you!"

"You should pay closer attention to your opponents Inuyasha." Kagura said appearing. She flipped out her fan. "Dance of Blades!"

"Kuso!" Yusuke swore dodging the blades. Kagura landed next to Kagome and her eyes flickered toward the blank eyed girl. 'Kagome…c'mon break free of his control…' Kagura turned her red eyes back towards the others. She stood stiffly, she wore black pants and a loose fitting light violet shirt.

"Kagura!" Sango shouted. "Release Kagome this instant." She held her Hiraikotsu tighter. "And we might let you live."

"Tch, I would gladly turn her over to you…but she does belong to Naraku. There is nothing anyone can do." Kagura held her fan in front of her. "So I guess it's the usual fight to the death routine?"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted flinging the giant boomerang at the two girls. They both dodged it with ease. Kagome landed in the same place once more. _'Kill the demons.'_ Kagome's eyes widened slightly at hearing Naraku's voice in her head._ 'Kill the demons, Kagura shall take care of the humans.'_ Kagome looked towards Hiei, Kurama and Inuyasha.

"Yes, Master Naraku." She murmured. Her hazel eyes blank and they looked almost black. She held out her hands in front of her. "Spirit sword." With that a purple blade appeared in her hands and she charged at the surprised demons.

"Ngh. Kagome snap out of this! We don't want to hurt you. Please let us help you." Kurama panted holding her off before flinging her backwards. She glanced at him and held out her right hand and sent a wave of energy at him, knocking him back down and left trails of smoke coming from him. He shouted her name before he began coughing harshly. Kagome didn't reply instead charging at Inuyasha now.

"Kagome…stop this now! I know I called you a weak human, but your not!" He was pushed back as she put more pressure against his Tetsusaiga. "Grr…you're one of the strongest human I know, and I know you can beat this! Come on Kagome, quit being stubborn…and just snap out of it you damned wench!" He said pushing back. Kagome's eyes dilated and she was breathing harshly as she got past his defenses and sliced his chest. She stood straight as if nothing had happened and held her glowing sword up. She looked him straight in the eye, and had a slightly evil smirk on her lips. Suddenly Naraku's image seemed to cover her own.

"Die, Inuyasha. For the last time." She said her sword slashing down.

Kagura stood calmly as the humans surrounded her. She looked at them coldly.

"Ha! Now you've got nowhere to run to." Yusuke stated. Kagura sighed.

"Do you really think I'll let a bunch of lowly humans kill me? Think again. Dance of the Dragon!" She shouted swishing her fan.

"No you don't! Yusuke shoot her fan!" Miroku shouted at him.

"Gotchya, Spirit Gun!" He shouted aiming for her fan.

"Nuh uh uh." Kagura said, manipulating the wind so his blast knocked into Kuwabara and Miroku.

"Argh." They landed a little ways a way and didn't move.

"Damnit!" Yusuke cursed standing next to Sango. They both got into fighting stances.

"What do you expect to gain from this battle?" Kagura suddenly demanded.

"What?" They asked shocked at the sudden question.

"What do you expect to gain?" Kagura once again demanded.

"We will get Kagome back." Sango said her eyes narrowed. Kagura looked slightly tired and sighed again.

"Do you not realize the Kagome you knew five hundred years ago, before you died…is also dead? She died that same day. She came to Naraku of her own free will. Even if you do kill me, do you really expect Naraku to give up the prize he worked so hard to break?" The two humans looked at Kagura in shock.

"What are you talking about? If Kagome is as all that as these idiots say she is, then of course we'll get her back." Yusuke said. Kagura shook her head.

"Kagome gave herself up in order to protect those she cared for. She's killed more than you, in the last two months than you have in your whole time as Spirit Detective. She's realized that we will not gain our freedom…not without more death." Kagura stated simply. Sango's eyes dilated and her knuckles went white from the grip she had on the Hiraikotsu. "Her spirit is broken. She knows nothing but death and violence now. Naraku made sure of that."

"We'll get her back and erase her memories of this horrible ordeal…of everything horrible that's happened to her so she can live happy! Like she deserves!" Sango shouted at Kagura who once again shook her head.

"Unlike your brother, the shard in Kagome's back will not enable her to live in bliss from the terrible memories that plague her. The shard is meant to enforce them." Kagura's eyes flickered over to the fighting Kagome. "Do you know why he placed that shard in her, if he already had control over her?"

"W-Why?" Sango bit out. Yusuke glared at Kagura.

"Why would he need to place a shard or whatever in her, if he already had control over her? What sense does that make?" He demanded.

"Now…she can't end her life even if she wished to. She tried to end her life not to long ago Sango." Sango's grip slackened on the Hiraikotsu. She felt her body go numb in shock.

"No…Kagome wouldn't-" Kagura cut off the shocked girl.

"She did, and failed. Don't you understand that her spirit is broken? Do you not realize that this is a battle you cannot win?" Kagura demanded.

"Which is precisely why we'll win." Yusuke stated. Sango and Kagura both looked at him.

"If you haven't noticed, none of us here have the tendency of staying dead when we die. We've been through more and more and we have yet to die. What makes you think that Naraku will kill us?" Kagura smirked at Yusuke's blunt statement.

"You're a funny one, for a ningen." But she lost her smirk. "But you must learn to give up what's been lost."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke demanded and suddenly they stopped as the Tetsusaiga was flung into the ground a little ways away from them. It retracted into it's rusty form and they saw Kurama struggling to get up from the other side of the field. Kagome stood firmly in front of Inuyasha with her dark sword.

"No. Kagome don't…" Sango moaned as she watched the shell of her sister-like friend get ready to kill Inuyasha. Yusuke watched in shock. 'She took Kurama out of there like he was a wimp…how strong is this girl really? Her energies are really high…' They watched as a shadowy figure shimmered over Kagome's, they watched as her mouth smirked.

"Die Inuyasha, for the last time." She said lowering her sword.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Darn…a cliffie…so sorry…

**Celestialgoddess521**- Hey don't do a clilffie!

**Kuramasgal**- Nyah, nyah. rasberry

**Inuyasha**- storms up angrily to Kuramasgal, holding Tetsusaiga You left me ready to be shishkabobbed by Kagome!

**Kagome**- You have me goin' all spazzy and being under Naraku's control.

**Kuramasgal**- backs into corner uh…hehe…umn…well just calm down and I'll update as soon as I get enough reviews.

So is this good so far? Please let me know, I enjoy doing fight scenes but I never really know what people like for them, so please let me know! And please continue voting.

Kur/Kag/Hiei

Kurama/Kagome

Hiei/Kagome


	6. Pain of Choosing

Chapter 6. Pain of Choosing

LAST TIME

"We will get Kagome back." Sango said her eyes narrowed. Kagura looked slightly tired and sighed again.

"Do you not realize the Kagome you knew five hundred years ago, before you died…is also dead? She died that same day. She came to Naraku of her own free will. Even if you do kill me, do you really expect Naraku to give up the prize he worked so hard to break? You must learn to give up what's been lost."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke demanded and suddenly they stopped as the Tetsusaiga was flung into the ground a little ways away from them. They watched as a shadowy figure shimmered over Kagome's, they watched as her mouth smirked.

"Die Inuyasha, for the last time." She said lowering her sword.

NOW

Inuyasha remained still as he saw Kagome standing over him with the lethal weapon.

"Die Inuyasha!" She shouted and the sword whirled down towards him and he still didn't move. Sango and Miroku watched, numb, as Kagome didn't hesitate. Miroku stumbled up.

"LADY KAGOME! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He shouted desperately. Still she didn't cease her attack. Suddenly her sword made contact and time seemed to stop. Kagome raised her blank eyes and stepped back.

"Fool, for interfering." Kagome said with a flat voice, gazing blankly at Hiei who's sword was over Inuyasha, deflecting her blade. (Ha! Betchya thought I made her stab him! **celestialgoddess521**- you didn't fool me **Me**-shut up! Okay I'm done now **Celestialgoddess521**-good)

"Kagome, I'm giving you one last chance to back out of this." He said his face like ice. Kagome's eyes didn't even flicker. She just raised her sword and prepared herself. Hiei didn't do anything but raise his own sword. "Kagome…stop this now." She didn't say anything but remained still. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha also remained still.

"I was ordered to kill you, and I will." She said flatly, lunging forward once again and ended up hitting the dirt where Hiei and Inuyasha once were.

"So be it then." Hiei said softly. Inuyasha's face held nothing but his eyes held grief as he retrieved his sword.

Sango had tears in her eyes as she, a grim Miroku, and solemn Yusuke and Kuwabara turned back to Kagura.

"Guess you were right Kagura…this isn't our Kagome…not anymore." Sango said, her voice held barely contained fury in her words. "She's gone. But we will avenge her." Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and Yusuke shot his spirit gun. Kagura dodged them both and dodged Miroku's staff and Kuwabara's sword.

"Hmph. Fools." She said blowing the two men backwards once again. She flipped her fan open once again. "Dance of the Dragons." She said and a strong twister encased the four fighters.

"Hey, does anyone know how to get out of this?" Yusuke shouted over the winds as his spirit gun was bounced off the walls of wind.

"No." Miroku stated calmly. He concentrated on a sutra and threw them into the whirlwind. "But maybe I can slow them down some." The winds slowed a little. "Let's see if we can get out." They all ran into the weakened part of the wind wall.

"Hmn…so you managed to get out. I guess I'll have to go harder than." Kagura said as they escaped the whirlwind.

"Then I guess that means we'll have to actually try than." Yusuke replied smirking.

W/demonic detectives and Kagome

"Do it fox!" Hiei suddenly snapped at Kurama. He looked surprised than gave a swift nod and demonic energy surrounded him. Kagome continued to fight Inuyasha and Hiei, parrying both of their blades. She began throwing energy blasts at them. Suddenly Yoko appeared knocking the sword from her hands. It disappeared as it hit the ground.

"…" She looked surprised as she saw Yoko. But just as quickly as it was shown, it was gone. _'Kill them.'_ She nodded and got into a defensive stance once again.

"Kagome please stop this. I know you grieve for those who have died during this long battle, but you must let go of the past. We are all here, and we are all alive." Inuyasha begged her. Kagome's eyes flickered as Yoko stepped forward slowly.

"Kagome…" He whispered and she stepped back. His eyes flickered to Hiei.

_"What are you planning Hiei?"_ Kurama asked confused as to why Hiei would want him to switch to his demon form.

_"The death of those she cared about most was what broke her."_ Hiei said flatly.

_"And if she sees that those who died, courtesy of Naraku are alive, she might gain enough control to be able to have us talk sense to her."_ Kurama replied catching on to Hiei's scheme. _"But what if this plan doesn't work?"_

_"Then we will kill her."_ Hiei said without hesitation. Kurama nodded grimly. Kagome kept staring at him. Suddenly she cupped her hands.

"Purity Blast!" She shouted blowing it at Kurama who barely dodged it. Inuyasha caught on to what the other two were doing and pursued her.

"Kagome, I know your still in there somewhere. Please gain control and talk to us. I know you are upset, I know your family is at risk. But we're all alive now. We're all here and we're in this together. Let us help you, snap out of it and we can get your family to Spirit World, where they can be safe. We'll help free you." Kagome's eyes flashed and she once again had the dark sword in her hands and she sliced Inuyasha's chest and once again knocked him down. Suddenly Hiei hit her from the side. Successfully knocking her down. Kagome slowly stood up only to come face to face with Yoko Kurama. He held a rose in his hand and as they fought she remembered. Remembered what happened to him.

Flashback

"Kagome you can't spend forever grieving over Yoko's death." Sango said comforting her silent friend. Kagome looked at Sango who was still pale, and nodded.

"I know Sango. But I can't help it. Inuyasha won't tell me how he died or why, only I know he's dead. Because he wouldn't just leave." She said.

"I know. But please don't stress yourself over this. We're still recovering from the poison as it is." Sango said reminding Kagome of their near death encounter due to the seven bandits.

"Okay, why don't you go inside I'm just going to go for a walk. I need some time to think things over." Kagome said standing and Sango stood with her.

"Then I'll come with you." Kagome shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I just need to think is all." Kagome gave a reassuring smile. "Besides I won't go far."

"Alright. Just make sure you stick to that promise." Sango said looking doubtful.

"Thanks." Kagome walked off towards the edge of the woods. She sat by one of the trees. "Hello, Hiei."

"Hn. What are you doing out here on your own? You still need to recover." Hiei said appearing next to her.

"Yeah, I know Hiei, I'm just thinking. That's all." She said, sighing. "I'm just a little sad is all. I can't help wondering why Yoko died. Do you know? Inuyasha won't tell me." Hiei remained silent unknown to her what he was thinking. _Hn. That's probably the only thing he did right._

"Hiei I need to know, otherwise I won't stop until I find out, even if it takes me my whole life. What was he trying to steal that was worth his life?" Hiei didn't know what to say.

"Hiei I need to know. I'd rather be told than find out on my own, but I will if it's necessary." Hiei nodded.

"He died, looking for the antidote." He said simply. Kagome froze.

"…" She stood and began walking back to the hut. "Thank you Hiei." She said as she went back to the hut. _He died, trying to find the cure…for us. He died because I was stupid enough to get poisoned. Damnit! _ Hiei watched her the rest of the week after he told her the truth and she acted normal enough. But he knew better.

End of Flashback

Yoko looked shocked as tears fell from Kagome's eyes, while her face remained blank.

"Kagome…?" He murmured. He watched as tears fell down her cheeks, as her face remained neutral. "I know your fighting, keep it up. You can win. C'mon snap out of his control. Let us help you."

Kagome grunted and threw him back. Her eyes flickered between blankness and their normal tone. Her pupils contracted in pain as she grasped her head in pain.

"That's it Kagome! Keep fighting, like you always do. Come back to us." Yoko shouted.

"Yoko…" She moaned looking at him with pain-filled eyes. 'It can't be him…it can't be. He's alive…but he died. I know he died…but if Inuyasha and the others are alive, why can't he be?' She winced in pain as she felt Naraku's control begin to take over again. She raised her sword once again. They watched as her eyes continued to flicker as she looked at them. Sweat beaded her forehead. "Ngh…" She clenched her teeth and took a step forward.

"Kagome fight him! It's us. I know you're scared, I know you don't want to do this. You always worked so hard to help all of us, now let us help you. I know your scared for your loved ones, but Spirit World will protect them, please break his control. Come back to us." Yoko pleaded her. Kagome's eyes flashed once more and she raised her sword, they were once again a solid color. Yoko's hope fell. "I'm sorry Lady Kaggy." He said softly. Suddenly she fell forward and they watched as blood splattered the ground. Inuyasha stood behind her, his claws had her blood on them.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Yoko demanded. Inuyasha's face held shame as he held up his blood-tainted hand.

"Giving her an option for control." He said simply holding up the purple shard in between his fingers. Hiei stood closer to the other side of Kagome, reflexively surrounding her. Kagome groaned. The sword in her hand disappeared. She opened her eyes, they were back to normal. Her face was still beaded with sweat, and she was breathing harshly. She slowly got up from her knees. Blood dripped to the ground.

"Kagome? Is it you?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagome didn't answer and her hair shadowed her eyes.

"Kagome?" Yoko asked hesitantly.

"I told you never call me Lady Kaggy." She muttered looking up. She looked sad.

"Will you let us help you?" Yoko asked. Kagome laughed shortly.

"You really think you can help me? That I can be _saved_?" She demanded, laughing softly.

"Stop it." Hiei said shortly and she did. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. "We can get your family out of this. They can be protected. Just like Shippo is."

"Nothing is safe from Naraku, when he's determined to destroy something, he'll destroy it and more." Kagome said with a snort.

"That won't happen." Hiei said. "Not this time."

"Isn't what we all said last time?" She asked shortly. "Yoko died, you ended up disappearing and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara died. And me stuck under his control with Shippo and my family held under hostage."

"That won't happen this time. We will win." Inuyasha said pleadingly and Kagome didn't say anything. Hiei stepped towards her.

"We can get your family out of this. Just step away from him." She didn't say anything for a minute.

"Can…Spirit World really protect anybody?" She asked.

"Yes." Hiei said simply.

"Tch. Like they can take anyone away under protection under an instant's notice." She said softly. Yoko and Hiei heard the hint behind her words.

_'Hiei, feel like telling Koenma to get her family out of there?'_

_"Hn. Already done."_ Hiei replied.

"We can." Yoko said simply. Hiei concentrated his Jagan on Botan and Koenma.

W/ Botan & Koenma

_Hn. Get the onna's family, now. She wants their protection._ Hiei voice said in their minds. Surprising the two.

"Very well Hiei." Koenma said. He looked over at the surprised blue haired girl. "Botan." She nodded and her oar appeared.

"Already on it sir." She said and disappeared. Koenma sat back in his desk, sending back up with Botan to the Sunset Shrine.

"So she wants help. But will she be able to back away, after so much has happened?" Koenma wondered aloud.

"Don't know sir." George said popping up behind Koenma making the small ruler jump.

"Ogre! How many times have I told you to knock first!" Koenma shouted, seemingly to grow huge next to the cowering ogre.

"Sorry sir." He whimpered.

W/ Botan the Sunset Shrine

"Okay they should all be in here guys. We need to be fast though." They all ran into the house. Yume, Souta and their grandfather looked up.

"What in the-" The elder man began.

"Not the time, you need to come with us, or you will be killed." Botan said.

"Are you threatening us?" Yume demanded standing up holding Souta behind her.

"Nonononono." Botan chanted as she shook her head realizing how she sounded. "You have a death warrant on your heads, and it's going to be enforced if we don't give you protection."

"Who gave the death warrant?" Yume demanded as she, Souta and an argumentative old man were lead out the door.

"I believe Kagome told you about this dangerous demon, Naraku." Botan said and Yume's eyes widened.

"He's here?" Botan nodded.

"So Kagome is…" Botan didn't answer.

"I don't know. She told us to protect you, I do not know if she is still alive." Botan said simply. Yume nodded and Souta and his grandfather went silent as they were led into the open tunnel.

"Where are you taking us?" Souta asked. Botan gave a cheery smile.

"Sorry, I can't tell ya that. Because that would make you easier to find."

"Oh." With that the tunnel closed behind them.

TBC  
Please Review! How do ya'll like it so far? I hope ur enjoying it!

Notes to:

**ohiowriter**- Sry, Plz don't cry! Plz? Pwetty plz w/ bunches of strawberries on top? puppy eyes, please? Sry…but I guess this is considered another cliffie….oh…I'll update as soon as I can! kay?

**inuyashas hun**- Lol…thanks, I know how u feel…but then the story I was really addicted to was discontinued because of one lousy flame, grr… oh well smiles not gonna happen here! feel free to give your own opinions as honestly as you want!

**hakkai-my-youkai**- **Celestialgoddess521**- Ha! Finally someone else who finally realizes you are pure evil! Ha! **Kuramasgal**- oh dear…trembles gazing at ur mallet and Celestialgoddess521's sharp object well…see I updated!

**MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii**- Nonono don't fall! See I updated! I updated!

**hell's angel**- Lol, I'll see what I can do, I'll count you down for both k? It'll probably be ur first pairing tho if I can't think of anything, right now I'm going by the votes.

**Ice-neko-girl**- Thanks, when I do fight scenes…I don't know how they turn out the way they do…I read too much, but none of my books have actual fighting in it. So I don't know how my scenes turn out and I don't know how people like them. Thanks for sending your honest opinion! Ja ne!

Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar- Really? Ya think this story goes with that song? Hmn……I don't remember it. Is it from her second CD? Cuz I don't have that one…THANKS! 

**KKSG**- Lol, sry to disappoint ya and let him live. Thanks!

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Please keep voting!

KagKur- 21

KagHiei- 21

Kur/Kag/Hiei- 29


	7. Questions and Kagome's Choice

Chapter 7. Questions and Kagome's Choice

LAST TIME

Kagome's eyes flashed once more and she raised her sword, they were once again a solid color. Yoko's hope fell. "I'm sorry Lady Kaggy." He said softly. Suddenly she fell forward and they watched as blood splattered the ground. Inuyasha stood behind her, his claws had her blood on them.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Yoko demanded. Inuyasha's face held shame as he held up his blood-tainted hand.

"Giving her an option for control." He said simply holding up the purple shard in between his fingers.

"Will you let us help you?" Yoko asked. Kagome laughed shortly.

"You really think you can help me? That I can be _saved_?" She demanded, laughing softly.

"We can get your family out of this. They can be protected. Just like Shippo is."

"Nothing is safe from Naraku, when he's determined to destroy something, he'll destroy it and more." Kagome said with a snort.

"That won't happen." Hiei said. "Not this time." Hiei stepped towards her. "We can get your family out of this. Just step away from him." She didn't say anything for a minute.

"So Kagome is…" Botan didn't answer.

"I don't know. She told us to protect you, I do not know if she is still alive." Botan said simply. Yume nodded and Souta and his grandfather went silent as they were led into the open tunnel.

"Where are you taking us?" Souta asked. Botan gave a cheery smile.

"Sorry, I can't tell ya that. Because that would make you easier to find."

NOW

"Like you can take anyone under an instant's notice." Kagome sneered, her fist clenched.

"We can." Yoko said calmly. "And we did." Kagome's eyes widened.

"What?"

"We have your family. They are with us. We will not tell you where they are though." Hiei stated calmly.

"Your family is safe, as is Shippo. Please come with us…" Inuyasha said softly. Sango, Yusuke, Miroku, Kuwabara and Kagura stopped their fighting when Yoko said that they had Kagome's family.

"Will you come with us?" Yoko added. Hiei observed quietly as Kagome's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know…" She said softly.

"You can trust us." Yoko said moving slowly closer to her. She just stood still, not noticing the three demons moving closer to her ever so slowly.

"You have only two options, Kagome." Hiei said flatly, watching her closely. "Come with us, or die. What do you want? It is no longer up to us. It is your choice and yours alone." Kagome shut her eyes and tears fell from behind closed lids.

"If…I choose to go with you…you have to take Kagura too." She whispered. Inuyasha looked shocked, but kept his mouth shut. The humans glanced at Kagura who had her eyes wide with shock. "Will you accept that? We are both prisoners, slaves if you will. Will you save her too?"

"Yes." Yusuke said flatly. Kagome's head whirled towards him in surprise. "No one deserves to be slaves to that bastard."

"You have our answer. Now what is yours?" Yoko asked.

"I choose…freedom." She said and held her hands as though she was praying. The others looked surprised as she began chanting. Kagura took a step forward and was suddenly struck in the chest by a bright ball of light. She put a hand to her chest.

"My-my heart…it's back." She looked shocked and Kagome slowly lowered her hands and smiled.

"I choose my friends." She shut her eyes and fell forward.

"Kagome." Yoko gasped and caught her before she hit the ground. He gently held her bridal style, oblivious to the blood staining his fighting kimono, as he turned back to human.

"C'mon let's go back to Renkai, we'll fix her up, and see what we can do about that damned scar." Yusuke muttered and pulled out his communicator. "Botan, we've got them." He said as the familiar cheery, blue-haired girl appeared.

" 'Them'?" She asked confused.

"Kagome and Kagura. Turns out they were both there against their wills."

"Oh…okay then, one portal coming up. Oh and we've got the girl's family in a safe area."

"Okay then." Yusuke said and shut the compact communicator. They all walked through the portal that showed up.

"So you've managed to get the girl…and who's this?" Koenma asked as he glanced at Kagura.

"Another servant." She snorted her eyes downcast. "Kagome needs to be treated or she could get an infection and die. She is low on energy." She said softly. Kurama nodded and left to put Kagome in another room, Hiei followed him along with Inuyasha.

"Why did Kagome help you?" Sango suddenly demanded, breaking the building silence.

"I don't know. We've helped each other; his servants help each other, because that's all we have. Naraku had my heart, which is what held me to him. He held the lives of her loved ones in his fist as well, holding her to him. We took care of each other." She said and looked them straight in the eye. "Ask Shippo if you do not believe me."

"…" Sango didn't say anything. Koenma nervously began stamping papers again.

W/ Kurama/Kagome/Hiei/Inuyasha

"Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked softly. His golden eyes watching Kurama's every movement as he stitched up Kagome's back. Kurama reached over to one of his plants and crushed the pollen over the wound.

"I don't know. This flowers' pollen can help prevent infection from forming. She's lost a lot of blood but I think she'll live." Kurama said putting a bandage over the stitched wound.

"That's not what I mean." Inuyasha said flatly. Kurama hesitated when he wiped the blood off his hands.

"Mentally? I don't know…I do not think she'll be the same Kagome we all knew, when she wakes up. But in time that might change. But I don't know if the scars of this drawn out battle and the scars Naraku have inflicted upon her will be capable of healing, maybe with time…lots of time." Kurama looked sternly at Inuyasha. "She will not be the Kagome we know and are used to, that is for sure. She has been through things that will haunt her for the rest of her life." Kurama paused long enough only to roll her over. Her face remained relaxed. "This scar…I have no idea as to how to remove it. I don't think it can be…not without the death of Naraku." Inuyasha gave a feral smirk.

"Then I guess it means we'll just have to kill him, now doesn't it?" Inuyasha stopped smirking. "When Miroku came back his wind tunnel was gone, that was most likely because he already died. I do not think it will be the same thing with Kagome." Inuyasha sniffed lightly. "I can smell blood on her hands…ningen childrens' blood." Inuyasha's eyes wavered slightly. "She really did kill humans and demons, guilty and innocent alike…that's why she was so determined to lose before Naraku took her over."

"We need to keep a close eye on her." Kurama said inspecting her closely.

"I know that, we can't take a chance on her going back to Naraku." Inuyasha said stiffly.

"That's not it, Inuyasha." Kurama gently ran his finger over her pulse.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said surprised and Hiei's eyes snapped up from Kagome's face.

"What do you mean fox? You said her condition wasn't too critical." Hiei demanded.

"Physically, no her condition isn't too critical. But mentally is another story." He gently lifted the arm he was inspecting. "The grief of what's been going on has been eating away at her, it's killing her. She didn't like seeing killing from what I can remember, she didn't like being near death. It's eating away at her, the fact that _she_ was the cause of so much death and carnage. It must've been the last straw to kill children."

"Why do you say that fox?" Hiei demanded and suddenly his eyes wracked her arm and he held in a gasp of surprise, but his eyes widened considerably. So did Inuyasha's, only he didn't hold in his gasp. Their eyes landed on the pale scar leading from her elbow to her wrist on the inside of her arm.

"She…she didn't…she would never." Inuyasha said looking from the cut up arm to her face. "She would never attempt suicide."

"Apparently she did. Perhaps that is the reason Naraku put the shard in her. He saved her, but only because he wasn't through breaking her." Kurama placed her arm down gently and clenched his fist tightly. "He takes sick pleasure in breaking the strongest and purest spirits he can get his hands on. The only reason we were able to take her was he was hoping we would execute her. That would be her breaking point." Blood dripped from Kurama's hand and he unclenched his fist and looked at the blood welling in the crescent cuts. "She is only here now, because we brought her here, she was…is, more than willing to end her life. We need to watch her."

"The notes were right about you fox." A feminine voice said walking in. "You are a clever one."

"Kagura." Inuyasha snarled standing next to Kurama in front of Kagome. Him and Hiei had their hand on the hilt of their swords.

"I'm free, thanks to Kagome, I have no intention of causing trouble. I'm just saying that Kurama has it right on the money. Though there are more reasons Kagome was attempting to end her life." Kagura's red eyes went down cast. "Thank you for saving her."

"What do you mean? What other reasons would Kagome want herself to be killed?" Kurama asked. Kagura looked surprised.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Kurama shook his head. "She went the easiest on you, in hopes that you would kill her. Even under the shards influence, she only used enough energy to knock you out of the way. She knew Inuyasha didn't have the heart to kill her, and she didn't think Hiei did either. You were her last chance."

"She knows full well I wouldn't have killed her." Kurama said softly, venom lacing his words.

"Check her pocket, and you'll know why she had her faith fully in you." Kagura said leaving. They all looked at the door where Kagura once stood in surprise. Hiei quickly went over to Kagome and searched her pocket and pulled out a single picture. His eyes widened considerably.

"Fox, this belongs to you." He said simply handing Kurama the picture.

"What is this?" Kurama asked puzzled, the picture was of him, his stepbrother and his mother and his new stepfather on their wedding day.

"What does it mean?" Inuyasha said puzzled.

"I don't know. But I will find out. I feel uncomfortable with the thought of my family's picture being carried around by her, when she was under Naraku's control." Kurama said fingering the picture carefully.

"Naraku's planning something big, that's for sure." Inuyasha said simply. "He takes pleasure in breaking the souls of strong fighters. He did this to Kagome in a matter of weeks according to Shippo and Kagura. Yet they don't seem to know about months."

"Kagura knows more than she lets on. I believe it is because she feels it should be Kagome who tells us." Kurama gently pushed Kagome's hair out of her face. The scar was visible to them. "Kagome has endured heartbreak and death along her path for the jewel shards. She was only as she was, because she had people there to guide her along the way."

"Even that wasn't sufficient. When she saw death, she felt it in her very heart. Just seeing it caused her pain." Hiei stated. Eyeing the scar with hate. "If just seeing it caused her so much pain, imagine how much pain it is for her, to be the cause of so much death."

"It must've been devastating for her." Kurama said.

"We do it all the time." Inuyasha stated.

"But we are demons. Well I am for the most part when I'm not in my human form." Kurama explained.

"Sango, Miroku, Kuwabara and Yusuke are humans, as is the old hag." Inuyasha argued. "They're fine, disturbed yes, but they get over it."

"That is because they are used to the world of fighting, they are adapt for it. They know its rules and know it is a kill or be killed world." Hiei said his voice steady. "Kagome, didn't like fighting, she didn't like the idea of killing, she only fought because of the ones she loved. She was a miko, a pure miko."

"Miko's are meant to fight and kill demons all the time." Inuyasha argued again.

"Miko's only do that to protect their home. Kagome was more of a healer. She loved taking care of everyone, no matter who or what they were." Hiei said remembering his experience of meeting her.

Please review! How do you guys like this so far? Is it good?

**Ice-neko-girl-** Thank you very much! I'm pleased to know you like my story that much!

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl- ** Thanks, sry, but he lived…I debated it, then Kagome smacked me a bit hard……trembles away from Kagome as she gives evil glare with flames behind her

Vi3tdream27- Yay I met my goal then! Thank you very much! 

**Ashley-** Thank you, I do intend on finishing it, as long as I know people are reading it. Unlike my Chrono Crusade one…only two people reviewed….sigh oh well you can't win them all! Thanks again, and I do plan on finishing this one.

**Ohiowriter-** YAY! You like strawberries! Strawberries are awesome! cheering Go strawberries lol Thanks for reading!

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar-** THANKS! I thought it was the second cd but I wasn't sure…I haven't had time to listen to it. U seriously found a Kag/Kur pic! SWEET! Yeah, that'd be a cool site to visit. Sry I didn't email you, for some reason I wasn't able to find ur email. I got a block, courtesy of parental control…which sucks like none other. But sure if ya can…can you give me the site? Neways thanks again!

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**- Sry I didn't update sooner…but how do ya like it? Thanks for reviewing!

**Kagedfox-** I'll see what I can do on the pairing, thanks for reviewing! A lot of people seemed to like that chapter…why? I don't know. But something about that chapter people like and I honestly have no clue. OH well! I'm happy people like my story! Anything ya don't like or think should be added. Please tell me!

Kag/Kur- 24

Kag/Hiei- 22

Kur/Kag/Hiei- 31

Wait 'til next time! "Memories: Kagome and Hiei Meet for the First Time"


	8. Memories:Kag&Hiei Meet for the First Tim

Chapter 8. Memories: Kagome And Hiei Meet for the First Time

Kagome knelt by the stream, placing her yellow bag close to her. She was collecting water into a canteen and suddenly her head snapped up.

"Who's there?" She called out, standing nervously. She walked toward some bushes and gasped as she saw a man dressed in a torn black shirt and ripped black pants lying in a small puddle of blood.

"Are you okay? Wait…what am I saying? Of course your not!" She nervously stated, anxiously setting down her canteen and bag. Hiei snarled trying to move. She reached for her bag.

"Don't move, I'm going to heal you."

"I don't want your help onna." Hiei snarled as Kagome returned from her bag.

"Kagome." She stated simply.

"What?" He asked, put off by the simple reply.

"Ka, Go, Me. That is my name, and I appreciate being called by that name." She said simply placing the medical box she had been holding onto the ground. Hiei once again tried to get up. Anger flashed across his face as she gently pushed him back down.

"Do not move. I'm going to try and stop the bleeding and bandage your wounds to prevent infection."

"I don't want your help human." Hiei snarled again. "I do not need it." Kagome arched a delicate eyebrow.

"From where I kneel you can barely move, let alone heal yourself." She said simply, moving closer to the demon. "Now lay still so I can help you." Hiei continued to struggle and Kagome sighed. "I asked, and I told, now I must enforce it. You must lay still." She said and Hiei gasped as suddenly he couldn't move and a pink glow engulfed him.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kagome looked at him calmly.

"I used my miko abilities to restrain you. It will not last forever, it will release you as soon as I finish fixing you up." She said calmly and winced as she removed the torn cloth that was once his shirt, revealing a deep gash traveling from his collarbone down a nicely toned chest towards the bottom of his ribcage. He hissed in pain as she dabbed the wound with peroxide after she cleaned up as much blood as she could.

"Calm down. This is the only way to prevent infection." She said soothingly as she placed a cloth on the wound to slow the bleeding.

"Do you not realize what I am?" Hiei demanded, still attempting to struggle. She paused, her hands still holding the bloody cloth, her eyes met his directly.

"You are an injured demon." She said simply. Hiei studied her through narrowed eyes.

"You are a miko, and you help me, despite knowing I'm demon. Why?"

"Because it is wrong to leave anyone to die especially when you have a chance to help them. Even if they turn out to be evil, if you let them die you will never find out, and you will be the truly evil one." Kagome explained smiling.

"You're a strange woman." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at him once again.

"And your point is?"

"Hn." She pulled out bandages and began to wrap up his chest.

"Tell me if I'm wrapping too tight." She murmured softly. She lightly inspected and prodded his other wounds and placed some ointment onto them. She stopped, looking at him and tilted her head in childish curiosity.

"What kind of a demon are you? Your aura…it's so unique. Like fire and ice." She looked into his surprised eyes. "You're both?"

"Hn." Hiei looked away quickly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. There's nothing wrong with what you are." She placed another bandage on him. "You must've fought someone pretty tough. I can tell you're no push over, because you're still trying to break the restraints." She gave him a look that clearly stated 'Stop or else.'

"Hn." Hiei relented. "Onna, why do you help me?" Kagome's head snapped up.

"I already told you my name." She stated.

"Hn. Wo-Kagome. Why do you, a miko, help me, a youkai…a forbidden child?" He asked curiously. She tilted her head.

"Why do you call yourself that?" She responded with a question. She put her face close to his. "Hmn…why should I care?" She pulled back a little. "I do not care what you are. Whether you are a full youkai, hanyou, human or a 'Forbidden Child'. You are no different then anyone else. You have thoughts and feelings despite how well hide them." She said her eyes twinkling. "I've seen too many guys tear up when antiseptic is applied to their wounds. I can see you hurt yet you hold it in. You're a tough demon. No doubt you killed the one who did this to you." She added as a statement rather than as a question.

"Hn. Of course." He snorted.

"Just like all men, you have an ego." She said retrieving more bandages from the white box. "Why don't you accept my help?" She asked while wrapping his arm. Hiei didn't answer.

"I'm not trying to kill you, you know." She said softly continuing to wrap.

"I might just be plotting on how to kill you." Hiei retorted.

"Then I better leave those restraints on you." She laughed.

"Why don't you leave me to die?" He asked again. She frowned.

"Okay….I think you're a little slow. So here it is simply. It's not right to take advantage of another when they're this injured. It isn't honorable." She tied the bandages' ends together. Her face solemn, hazel eyes met red ones. "If we were destined to fight to the death, I'd rather we'd both be at full strength, wouldn't you? Besides I wouldn't kill you if I somehow managed to get the upper hand. Hiei looked surprised. He sensed no lie in her words.

"Why?" She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Because I wish no death to befall anyone. No one deserves death. Well…" She looked distant as pain flashed in her eyes. "One does but I do not wish to discuss him." Hiei looked into her face as she mumbled those words. _She's such an honest woman. She cares fro beings who could kill her in a second. Yet she still wishes them no ill will. Only one does she wish death upon…possibly even a worse fate. She hates whoever this being is with her very soul. I wonder who it is…that caused this hatred?_

_"Who is it?" Hiei asked aloud, curiosity getting the better of him once more. "Who has earned your hatred?"_

"A strong hanyou. He's capable of changing his shape to fool h is enemies. HE uses manipulation and trickery to kill his enemies. He's quite fond of breaking people apart and destroying their souls, just to see the impact. He takes pleasure in the suffering of others. He made a past priestess kill the man she loved by pinning him to a tree, just out of sheer spite. He will fool and kill anyone for the Shikon Jewel. His name is Naraku." She said this all flatly. Her voice taking on a sharp tone.

"What has he done to you to make you hate him so?" He wondered and she was silent for a minute.

"I was that past priestess, Hiei. In that life he tricked my past incarnation, Kikyo, into believing her love, Inuyasha, betrayed her. And thus she killed him, pinning him to a tree. She died that same day, believing her love betrayed her…and it was all Naraku's fault. I'm her reincarnation, I freed Inuyasha. My comrades have also suffered. A demon exterminator lost her entire village to him, and he uses her little brother as his puppet. A monk is cursed with the wind tunnel, cutting his life short. Another is a wolf demon who lost almost his entire tribe when Naraku attempted to steal the wolf's shards. Many others have also been hurt and suffer by Naraku's hands as well." She said all this as she sat back looking at him steadily.

"But why do **you** hate him?" He asked abruptly.

"Because he did all that for pleasure and he has done worse. He threatens people I love and care about constantly. All this he does for the stupid jewel." She clutched at the shards around her throat. Hiei watched her closely.

"What does this…Naraku look like/" Hiei said instead, taking her off her previous topic.

"He usually wears a baboon pelt. But he is a coward who can't fight his own battles, he always sends puppets or extensions of himself to do his dirty work."

"A man in a baboon pelt attacked me. I had a jewel shard." He stated and she nodded.

"Be happy he didn't take your life. How many did he send after you?" She asked putting away the materials.

"What makes you think more than one arrived?"

"The fact he's a coward who sends other to do his dirty work." She looked directly at him. "And it is obvious to me that it would take more than one opponent to take you down. No doubt he's noticed the same thing." Hiei was silent before she suddenly asked.

"Hey what's your name? It's just occurred to me you never told me."

"…Hiei." He said finally.

"Hiei…nice name. It suits you." She said kindly putting her water bottle in her bag, then standing up. HE watched in shock. She waked over to him and knelt by his side again, concern was etched into her features. "I'm going to take you back to the village to help you heal faster. Do you think you can walk?" She asked.

"What makes you think I will go with you? What makes you think I won't kill you the instant I'm free?" Kagome shrugged.

"I don't think you'll kill me. I respect you Hiei…You're a very honorable person. I can tell. I kno wyou don't want my help, but I must insist you accept it. Naraku will send more after you for your shards." She stated, releasing the restraints.

"How-how did you know I still had a shard?" Hiei demanded, sitting up slowly.

"I'm it's guardian, so I can see them. No wonder he went after you carrying around 3..." She said calmly as he stared at her in shock. "No doubt you wonder why I wish to kill Naraku so much." Hiei remained silent. "It is because it is my fault the jewel was shattered, and thus it is my fault all this is happening. He's strong as a hanyou, but think about how strong he'll be as a full demon with the Shikon Jewel. You've never fought the real Naraku, and I assure you he is no push over. It will be a wonder if anyone survives the last battle with him. To be honest I really don't want to die, but he will die for sure, that is all that matters."

"Then why do you fight knowing you'll die."

"Because then we at least tried to save the future. I am she who guards the Shikon no Tama. Naraku has a good portion of it, and if he gets the whole thing he'll use it to become all demon. That will be bad." She stood up, gently offering a hand to him, which he looked at blankly. His gaze flickered from her hand to her face. "C'mon, no one will ever know I helped the great Hiei stand up." She said jokingly. "Just accept my help already." She gasped his hand, hauling him up looking at him closely. "Can you walk a little ways?"

"Hn, of course I can." He said taking a few shaky steps and stumbled. His face burned with humiliation as he fell to his knees. Kagome just tisked.

"Let me help you, please." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're hurting and have major pride issues, but if I leave you here, Naraku will kill you. Do you want to die?" She stressed as he resisted her as she tried to help him stand once more.

"Hn." He said turning his head away. She firmly grasped his shoulder and positioned herself in front of him.

"I do not know what your problem is, but I will not let you die here. You're a good person, Hiei. I don't care if you burn me, freeze me, or murder me…but I will not let you die out here. Not while I can help you." Hiei remained still as his head turned away avoiding her gaze. Kagome took a deep breath as her anger built. Eyes shut, as she tried to control her rapidly raising anger and they snapped open. She firmly grasped Hiei's face in her right hand, forcing him to face her. Her voice was cold as she spoke. "Do you truly desire death? Do you wish to die!" Hiei looked shocked. "I know you are angry, I know you are upset and full of hate. But don't let it consume you. Otherwise you will become my enemy. You will become like Naraku." She kept his gaze as her eyes glazed over.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, infuriated by her actions.

"Naraku was once human. His name was Onigumo, he was full of hatred and greed, I heard he was a thief.. In his hatred towards Inuyasha and Kikyo he summonsed demons to devour his flesh and become one with him, forming Naraku." She looked sad. "His life was full of hatred…and look what it led to." Hiei didn't say anything for a while.

"Hn. I'm already a demon. So that will not happen to me." He said flustered that Kagome still held his face. He was angry he couldn't be free of her stormy hazel gaze. They shimmered now, but her face remained impassive. Now her eyes flashed in anger.

"You don't understand." She breathed out angrily. "That was not the point."

"Then what was?" Hiei demanded angrily.

"The point is Onigumo was full of hatred, so full of it in fact he sacrificed his body and soul for power. The power to gain even more power and to destroy the ones he hated." Kagome said softly. "The point is not that he became the demon in his hatred, the point is he sacrificed so many lives for it. He killed hundreds upon hundreds. Demons and humans alike have been killed by his hatred, he respects nothing. He enjoys death and suffering, because he is a man consumed by hatred." She gently placed her other hand on Hiei's cheek and released her grip on his jaw, and placed that hand on his other cheek. Tears glistened obviously in her eyes. "The point is, Hiei, hatred does nothing but destroy and cause more pain and hatred. It creates more suffering." She let her hands slide from his face. "My point is…I don't want to look forward and see you as an enemy. I can tell you're a good and respectable person. Don't let that go. Whatever happened to cause you such hatred isn't worth it." She looked him straight in the eyes, and tears fell softly from her own eyes. "I know I cannot heal your hatred, I know you really, really, really dislike me now. But please, please come with me….or I will make this really humiliating for you. **Really** humiliating." A threatening note took hold on her last words.

"You wouldn't dare." Hiei said softly. Kagome leaned close to him.

"Watch me." She said and stood up swiftly. She quickly took in a deep breath to yell and Hiei instantly knew she was going to scream for help.

"Alright! Alright! I'll accept your help." He said grudgingly. She smiled brightly and offered her hand again.

"See not so hard." Hiei grasped her hand and she helped pull him upwards and she supported him as they walked down the trail towards Kaede's hut. As she focused on leading them towards the village she never noticed his look of amazement.

_I've never had someone so concerned for me before. She treats me as an equal. As though she wasn't a human, and I weren't a youkai. As if we were just two people in the same place by chance. She genuinely cares for others…and she helped me. A miko is supposed to hate demons and kill them when they come within range of he village…and she saved me. She is indeed a strange onna. Hiei took a stray glance at the girl leading him, and saw a carefree look as she concentrated on helping him. But she is an honest one._

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm sooooo sorry I took so long to update! My old computer died and we just got a new one and it doesn't have a floppy drive….so I had to rewrite all my chapters! cries But those of you who have read my profile should already know that and I'm very grateful for all of your devotion to this story! Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed!

**Kuramasgal: Since I was sooo smart as to have my chapters with all three possible pairings on the computer and I didn't save them….they got deleted crying so now there are only two options for pairing for Kagome**

Kagome/Hiei

Kagome/Kurama

Unfortunately it took forever to write the possible Hiei/Kag/Kur…and I honestly don't want to rewrite it because I do not remember how it went...so I'm really sorry but that option flew out the window when my other computer busted. So I have all the other pairings set up, I just need this lovely crucial one. So who's it gonna be? I'll let you choose! J I'll update soon (I hope) If not…have a happy Halloween!


	9. New Members To The Group

Chapter 9. Memories: New Members to the Group

"This is it." Kagome said cheerily as she helped Hiei into the hut. "This is the head priestesses hut. You should be able to rest here for a while…as long as Inuyasha stays out." She mumbled the last part.

"I thought you said the priestess Kikyo killed him." Hiei stated bluntly.

"Yes…but she only had him under a very, very powerful spell. I accidentally broke it and set him free when I ever so intelligently broke the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said cheerily. Hiei sweat-dropped.

"So this Kikyo…she is still dead, correct?" Kagome paused and sadness crossed over her face.

"Yes…and no." She said. Hiei grew frustrated.

"What does that mean? What kind of an answer is that?!" He demanded.

"Exactly the way it sounds. Kikyo remains dead, yet she walks around the world of the living." Kagome said, her back to Hiei as he sat with this back leaning against the far wall of the hut.

"She can't do that, not if you're here." Hiei stated simply. _That priestess cannot be able to walk amongst the living if her reincarnation is Kagome. And if Kagome is still here, that isn't possible for both of them to be here._

"Yeah…well it is possible apparently. A witch by the name of Urasue (sp?) brought Kikyo back to control her, and gather all the Shikon Shards." Kagome mumbled._ He doesn't have to know that she stole a part of my soul…_ Hiei snapped her out of her thoughts.

"How are you both still walking…if you both only have a part of your souls?" Hiei asked. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she turned around.

"How did you-?"

"I read your mind." He said flatly.

"A telepath…" Her eyes narrowed. "Don't read my mind whenever you please. I will get a tad grouchy, if you don't like me now, you will absolutely loathe me when I'm grouchy."

"I already loathe you." Hiei said simply. Kagome smirked.

"Then you'll find a new level of loathing." She said sweetly.

"Kagome!" A white-haired and eared half demon stormed into the hut. "I smelled a demon and…" His golden eyes narrowed at Hiei. "Who the hell are you?"

"Inuyasha, sit-boy." Kagome said as Inuyasha began to draw his Tetsusaiga. "This is Hiei." Hiei watched in entertainment as Inuyasha kissed the ground.

"What the hell was that for?! He's a demon!" Inuyasha said getting up from the ground.

"I'm very well aware of that." She said her eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself you know."

"Why the hell is he here then?" Her eyes glinted angrily.

"He was hurt by Naraku's little puppets."

"Those weak things? HA! He's pathetic." Inuyasha snorted.

"Can't say I remember you doing to well the first time you fought against his puppets…and you only fought against _one_!" Kagome retorted angrily. "Now leave him alone so he can heal!"

"Feh. Kikyo would never bring a random demon into the village, if she found it injured in the forest." Inuyasha snorted. Anger crossed Kagome's face.

"I am not Kikyo, Inuyasha. I do things differently than her." She said.

"Feh." He replied.

"Is that all you have to say half-breed?" Hiei said calmly. His red eyes narrowing as he felt anger covering the sadness in the young girls' aura. "She isn't the woman you are so obviously still infatuated over."

"You're right about that." Inuyasha said calmly, to both Kagome and Hiei's slight surprise. Then he opened his big mouth and shoved his foot in it. (not really…) "Kikyo's way better. She's capable of protecting herself, and she wouldn't slow us down."

"SIT-BOY!" Kagome said **very** intensely. "I'm not Kikyo, and I am very well capable of protecting myself. If you keep comparing me to that clay-bitch…I'll show you how capable I am of protecting myself." Hiei looked shocked as he felt the danger flowing off the kind girl's aura. He tried to get into her mind only to reel back as he felt the intense emotions swirling around her. Inuyasha stood up and they glared at each other. Hiei got prepared to move as he saw her flickering energy around her.

"I suggest you leave, half-breed mutt." Hiei said calmly. "Unless you want this girl to blow up half the village, I suggest you use that tiny brain of yours and leave."

"This little girl isn't capable of that." Inuyasha snorted as both of the said people turned to look at Hiei.

"Hn. She's more powerful than you obviously think." Hiei replied. Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome cut him off.

"I think your brother, Sesshomaru, is correct, Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Apparently, full demons are more intelligent than half-demons. Now leave or I will, and I will not come back this time." She said, as her bangs covered her eyes, and the rest of her face was shadowed. "And I will be sure to give you a good wave of purification, to rattle some sense into your brain when I leave." Inuyasha and Hiei stared at her in shock, sensing the dangerous truth in her words.

"Feh…baka onna." He snorted and left the hut.

Kagome didn't move and Hiei carefully watched her. She released a clenched fist slowly and turned around.

"I-I'm extremely sorry you had to see and hear that." She said forcing a smile. "He tends to put his foot in his mouth sometimes, and doesn't use his head." Hiei snorted.

"That mutt doesn't appear to have a brain. He should know better than to mess with those more powerful than himself." Kagome looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Has that mutt degraded you to the point where you don't even know your own strength?" Hiei asked his voice letting some of his shock show. "You have enough spiritual power to blow up this pathetic village and more." Kagome looked shocked as she began setting up herbs.

"I…do?" She asked meekly.

"You mean you truly don't know your own strength?" Hiei demanded. Kagome shook her head.

"Nope, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. I think it would be best if you get some rest now. I'll make sure the other villagers leave you alone, and I doubt Inuyasha will come back." She said as she stood up fully again. He heard a young voice calling out her name before a small bundle burst into the hut.

"Oka-san! Inuyasha's being mean to me again!" Cried the little bundle buried in her arms. She calmly rubbed small circle's on the child's back. Hiei's eyes widened when he noticed that the child had a tail.

"Shh, shh, calm down Shippo. He's just a little mad right now, so just ignore him." She said soothingly. Shippo pulled back slightly.

"What's got him all mad now?" He asked innocently, then his nose twitched and he looked back at the glowering Hiei.

"MAMA A DEMON!" He shouted at Kagome as he pulled out a leaf. Kagome chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Shippo. This is Hiei, I found him injured out in the forest, so I brought him here to heal."

"But oka-san he might be after your jewel shards." Hiei looked on in amusement as Kagome continued trying to calm the boy down.

"I'll be just fine Shippo, why don't you go outside and play with Kirara and Sango, I'll be joining you guys in just a few minutes." She said smiling at him.

"…Alright oka-san." He mumbled and glared at Hiei. "Don't you dare hurt my oka-san…or you'll be sorry!" He said as he walked out of the hut.

"He's just a little rambunctious, so please forgive him." Kagome said giggling slightly.

"Why does he call you mother?" Hiei asked suddenly as Kagome was about to walk out of the hut. She paused and looked at him.

"Is there something wrong with it?" She said evasively. Hiei caught it and continued to press.

"He is a full demon kitsune, why would he call a miko his mother?" She smiled.

"Because Shippo's parents were killed by the thunder brothers, I've been taking care of him since. It's just been recently he started calling me his mother. I don't mind it at all, I love him with all my heart." She smiled at him. "Rest and get better." She walked out of the hut.

Just as Hiei shut his eyes he made a note of something. _'There's another scent, of a different fox. I will ask that miko about it later…'_

Several Days Later

Hiei walked outside of the hut in search for Kagome. He followed her scent and it led to a well where woman petting a two tailed demon neko while talking to a monk in purple robes.

"Woman." Hiei stated as he approached her. He watched with narrowed eyes as she grabbed a large weapon nearby and the monk slanted his staff. His red eyes narrowed. "I don't come to fight, I'm looking for the miko, Kagome." The monk and demon slayer eyed him carefully before a fur-ball looked up.

"Oh hey Hiei! Sorry, but you'll have to wait for a little bit, Kagome is supposed to come back from her world today. She went to get some more supplies." Shippo said.

"Hn. Fine then I'll wait." The monk eyed him carefully before something seemed to click.

"Oh you must be the demon Kagome was taking care of the last few days."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, leaning against a tree.

"I'm the monk Miroku, and this is Sango. Shippo already told us he met you." Miroku said calmly. "May I inquire as to who you are?"

"Hn. Hiei." He said simply.

"Is there….a particular reason as to why you're seeking Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly, never releasing her grip on her Hiraikotsu.

"Fine then monk, I will ask you then." Hiei stated flatly. The monk looked surprised.

"Fine then, ask away."

"Why is there a stench of another demon fox around here." Sango sighed in frustration.

"You're probably smelling that troublesome silver kitsune." She muttered. "That would probably be Yoko Kurama, he comes and goes as he pleases, but he does help Kagome when she asks him to."

"You could say he's just a part time member of our little group." Miroku said and the well suddenly glowed. Hiei instantly prepared to attack.

"Calm down, Hiei. That's Kagome, she's back." Sango said calmly as she helped Kagome climb out of the well.

"Thanks Sango." She said as she dusted off. She suddenly saw Hiei. "Oh, Hiei! Your feeling better, I hope?" Hiei grunted.

"Hn."

"That's good." She murmured smiling. "Is there something you wanted? I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She walked over to him.

"…." Hiei kept a steady gaze with her. She looked confused slightly as he shoved his fist out at here. "Here." He said as he dropped three shards into her hand, they purified instantly and she closed her fist over then.

"Thank you Hiei." She said smiling brightly. After that they all walked towards the village and Hiei stayed and assisted Kagome along with Yoko Kurama.

End of Memory

Hiei stared at Kagome's face as he relived those memories. _I'll never forget your kindness, Kagome. You showed mercy, and you lent strength. You didn't deserve the dark path you now walk. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry I abandoned you when you needed me. _ Kurama and Inuyasha left after Hiei told them he would watch her. His hard red eyes softened as he moved a strand of hair away from her face and he stroked her cheek lightly as his eyes landed on the spider scar on her temple. His hand trailed away and clenched tightly as his eyes narrowed once again. Blood dripped from his fist onto the floor. _Never again, Kagome, never again will I allow you to suffer. I'll erase your memories if I can after we free you. I'll make it so we can see your smile, so that your laughter is genuine, so that your pain is gone. I promise you…I will not leave you again._ He calmly leaned against the wall and continued to gaze at her. _This time I will not break my promise._

TBC……..

Plz Review!

I'm sorry this was a bit short, but as I've said before and in my profile, that my computer crashed along with all my old chapters, so now I have to retype them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send me your reviews and if you could please send me some ideas that would be nice. Sooooooo!!!!!!!!!! NEWAYS! Have a great one!


End file.
